Fire and Ice
by Gerao-A
Summary: K', Kula, Whip, Maxima and Diana's new life. and K' and Kula start to develot a special connection.
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this is our first fan fic. So be nice, dude, or I'll kick you in the nuts

Air Jay: One more thing, this fan fic is going to have some dirty words and if you don't like this kind of fiction I suggest that you leave now.

And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

Maliska: So let's go on with the story.

It has passed 6 mounts since the end of the KOF 2001, and the complete destruction of Ignis and NEST, and K', Maxima, Whip, Kula and Diana have moved to Southtown to star to make a new life, without the KOF tournaments and without NEST, just being normal people ( yeah right).

K', Kula and Whip have started to go to school (what do you expected, they are still young , so they must go to school) and they have become very popular, (I guess it is the fact that they participated in the tournament) but what it really annoyed K' was the fact that he was in the same school as Kyo, and most of the students were present every time there paths came across, just to see if they're going to fight like in those times that they fight in the tournament . Maxima got a job at a Pizzaria, and Diana, became…a house wife (kinda).

_Sunday;_

In the new Hero team's apartment, Maxima was on the kitchen with K' preparing dinner. They're making Pizza.

" Hey K', pass me that cup of paprika!" said Maxima.

" What does paprika look's like?" asked K'.

" Humm… it's that cup next to the salad."

"What does salad look's like?"

Maxima sweathdroped "Jesus K', you really got to start to eat more things than beef, man."

"Whatever…"murmured K.

"I just want every thing to be nice today, so that, Diana can forgive me of ruin her hairdryer." Whispered Maxima, mostly to himself.

But K heard him." Ever since we arrived to Southtown, you started to give more attention to Diana, you know that?"

"Damn, you got good hears!" thought Maxima blushing "And why not? You started to give more attention to Kula!

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Yelled K', blushing furiously.

"Come on K', ever since the end of the last tournament, you've been getting the hot's for her." Taunted Maxima.

"What are you talking about?" yelled K more furiously

Maxima just taped K' on the shoulder "and I don't blame ya man, she's got one fine butt! Hehehehehe."

" MAXIMAAAA! If you don't shut up I'll use my _Heat Drive_ on you!"

Maxima backed of, very quickly. "Ok, Ok sorry! I better go back doing the pizza, I'm doing the _German Pizza_!"

Just then Kula come in the kitchen " _German Pizza_? I thought you worked on the PizzaHutt, Maxima!"

"I do. It's just the name of this pizza. I'm making it myself."

"He just wants to impress Diana." Taunted K, but with no smile on his face.

"Well he better work harder, because after he crusted her hairdryer, she's been really angry." Kula giggled

"And would the lovely couple mind to SHUT UP, so that I may concentrate on my cooking!" replied Maxima.

K' and Kula started to blush and look away from each other after Maxima refer them as a lovely couple, and since then there was absolute silence in the kitchen, until K' decided to talk again.

"I'm going to the roof to train a little, when dinner is ready, call me!" said K leaving the room

"Err……K'." called Kula.

K' just turns his head "Yes?"

Hum….. Nothing.

So K' stated to move on to the roof of the apartment(it is were he been training his combat style, and were he wants to be alone) leaving Kula and Maxima on the kitchen.

Kula just seat on the kitchen table chair and started to thing why K' leaved all of a sudden when maxima refer to them as a couple. Didn't he like the idea? Or didn't he like her? Kula never wanted to admitted to any one but ever since she entered in the tournament in the year 2000 to find the clone of Zero and destroy his Zero-satellite, and kill the traitor K', she started to have some felling the white hair fighter. The first time they fight, was on that factory, she was going to fall in some burning tank, but he saved her, for the moment Kula didn't what to thing, her enemy saved her , the one that she was ordered to kill saved her, so she started to say to him that he must stop Zero before his satellite was in the air, and so he did, she was about to stay in the factory to thing about this, but Candy reminded her of her mission, so they went to Zero's hideout, and came face to face with Zero's satellite, and started to sabotage it, but before they could star, the satellite was launch to space, with her and Candy aboard, and that satellite had destroy almost all of Southtown, and with out a choice she made the satellite go BOOM, with her in it, she was all ready to die but Candy sacrificed her life to save her. During that time, she was heart broking, her best friend had dieted because of her, she try so many time to say to herself that it was K' fault, but deep inside she know that it wasn't the true. And in the next tournament she had her own team , Foxy , another great friend of her, Angel , a very weird nest agent, and K9999, another clone of Kyo with a power not even him can control, and she had found K' again, her mission was to gathering all the fighters in to the real Zero's ship so he could take them to NEST master HQ in space. And so she did, all the fighters were in Zero's ship, with K' in it, she felt so bad to lured him into a trap. And when she saw Zero's ship going into space, Foxy was killed right in front of her by K9999 and Angel, by the order of Ignis, the man that was really operating all of NEST's activities, she felt so betray, and the fight she had with K9999 and Angel was impossible for her to win, when it came K' to her rescue and defeated the other two. With NEST destroyed, she and Diana started a new life with K's team, and the feeling's she had about K' back then had grown even more, to a point that she …had some…._fantasies_, about her and him, having…

"Hey Kula! Could you put the table on, please?" asked Maxima, interrupting Kula's dream.

"What…? Oh….of course."

Just then, Whip entered the Kitchen "Hi every body!"

"Hi Whip!" greeted Maxima.

"Welcome back!" greeted Kula

"Where's K' and Diana?"

"K' is up on the roof training, and Diana's at the supermarket to buy some stuff."

"So what news from the Ikary guy's?" asked Maxima.

"Well… I just give them my last report…and they told me that they have caught some of the last member's of the NEST organization…" said Whip.

"Did they find K9999 and Angel?" asked Kula, hoping that they have found the one who killed Foxy.

" No." said Whip in a low voice

"Damn it…" cursed Kula with sad eyes)

" I'm sorry Kula." Said Whip putting a hand on her shoulder.

" …"

"I don't see why you have give to the Ikary guy's a report of every thing that we do!" said Maxima.

"With K9999 and some NEST member's on run, they could come after us, and Heidren wants to offer his help, just in case! Sometimes Maxima, you ask the silliest things."

"Yeah, yeah…" murmured Maxima,Putting the pizza on the stove.

"So, you're making Pizza today? Great!" said Whip very enthusiastic before hading. "Just don't put so many anchovies, like the last time!"

Kula giggled

"What's with you guy's and anchovies?" complained Maxima.

Just then Diana enters the kitchen. " Hi every one! I'm back!"

"Welcome back Diana!" greeted Kula "Guess what! Maxima have been making dinner!"

" Really? Than I better order Chinese food." Joked Diana.

" Hey , come on Diana! I'm work hard on this!" complained Maxima.

" It is his way of saying sorry for ruin you're hair dryer." Whispered Kula to Diana.

Diana blushed "Well…I still remember the last time he cooked, he blew up the microwave. "

" Hey, what about the Microwave?" asked Maxima.

"Didn't you hear? You blow it up our new microwave!" replied Diana.

"Oh, like it is my fault that you buy cheap microwaves!" Maxiam replied back.

"Err……Maxima!" Whip was trying to interrupt the fight between those two.

"Cheap?" shouted Diana. "Do you know how long I…?...LONG…..? I've waited almost 5hours in line to pay for that microwave!"

"I'm glad to see you haven't wasted your life." Joked Maxima.

"MAXIMA!" Shouted Whip.

"What?"

"I think the pizza is done!"

The stove was burning, Maxima has let the pizza stayed in there for very long. When he got it out, it was all crispy. "Damn it, man!"

"Well, better order the Chinese food!" said Diana, very sarcastically.

"Hey! You can't blame this on me!"

"Yes, I Can! First the microwave, now the stove."

"Great, first I can't use the microwave, now I can't use the stove…What's next? You're toothbrush?"

Diana looked at Maxima with incredible angry eyes. "You…… Use…… My……… Toothbrush?"

"You're the green one, right?" said Maxima a little nervouse.

Diana looked at him with even more incredible angry eyes. "It……..Was!..."then she turns back to Kula. "Kula dear , is my sword still in my closet?"

"…Yes!"

Diana turns to Maxima "YOU……wait right here….in these spot…… I'll be right back."

Maxima gulped " …. Sure…"

As soon as Diana left the Kitchen, Maxima took the opportunity to get out of the house and running back to the roof

K' was on the roof sparing with himself, and listening to the _In The End_ by Linking Park, in the radio. In the same time remembering when and how his life started to change, he was another genetically made killer of NEST implanted with the fire-power of Kusanagui, taken from his memories and past, under the orders of that bastard Krizalid, in the year 1999 he entered the KOF tournament under his order to collect the data of each fighter, to activate the Kusanagui clones. He entered the tournament with Maxima, Benimaru and Shingo , at first he didn't give a rat's ass about the, but when they started to won more mach's together, he started to feel something he never felt before, Friendship, and the way he saw the teen aging life's of Benimaru and Shingo, he could himself living such a life and be free of his slavery of NEST, and that was one of the reasons that he betray Krizalid and NEST that year and since then, he and Maxima had go on destroying all of NEST operations and military bases , so the world could be free of them, and he could get his vengeance.

In the year 2000 he entered the tournament again whit Maxima, Vanessa, and that Mexican Ramon , because he discovered that some one of NEST had made a killer satellite that could destroy an entire city, and to be activated , it need the fighting energy off all the fighters of the KOF, he entered the tournament to destroy such monstrosity, but he wasn't the only one with that idea, NEST had sent Kula and her robot friend Candy to find the satellite, and him, to be destroyed, he fought her in that steel-making factory, it was a very difficult fight because she uses the same tactics that him, but she uses ice instead of fire, he as very imprested with this girl, but he ended tricking her, by using his Chain Driver on her, and when she was about to fall on a burning tank of melted steel, he saved her. Why? She was his enemy, but also a NEST slave like he was, and from some strange reason, he started to feel a much stranger felling, a felling he could not explain, or understand. That year thing had change a lot for him, Southtown was almost destroyed by Zero's satellite, and he found out that Whip was his long lost sister.

In the year 2001 he entered the tournament with Maxima, Whip and Lin, so that he could find Ron and kill him. At the end of the tournament he was on the ship of the real Zero, with some other fighters to be taken to the NEST master, he was going to find the man responsible for the ruin of his life, when he came to him face to face he was surprised that it was his right hand man that was the responsible of all this, but Ignis was indeed very powerful, just has powerful as Orochi, and as much that he hates to admitted , with out the help of Kyo and Iori, he could never beat Ignis.

And finally his vengeance was fulfilled. He was free.

And now he started a new life, with his best friend Maxima, with his sister Whip, and, with Kula and her friend Diana.

But he still trains every day because that NEST killer, K9999, can come back to face him, k9999 is a complete maniac, even more than Iori, and for some reasons he hates K'. In some ways, he is still stuck with the curse of NEST.

Just then Maxima comes in " K' you must help me man!"

"What did you do this time?" asked K a little annoyed.

"I didn't do nothing!"

"What did you do?"

" Nothing! Diana it's just angry because I use her toothbrush."

Now Diana's gets in the roof with her sword, and incredibly pissed off. " Didn't I told you not to move?"

"Hey, hey, hey, wait Diana, let's talk about this!"

"She's gonna kill you." Said K'.

" No, no no no no, she's not."

Diana just ran at Maxima's direction ready to slice him with an attack with her sword, but he escaped by miracle.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" yelled Maxima, very afraid

" Make you're peace's with god, Maxima!" replied Diana.

Just to escape from her, Maxima jump's off the building , collapsing on the street, lucky for him that he's a ciborg so he didn't feel much of the pain, but Diana follows by jumping building to building

"Maxima!" Shouted Diana reaching the ground and running after him "Get back here, you little punk!"

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" Shouted Maxima back but still running.

_In the roof_

K': All this because of a stupid toothbrush?

_Back to Maxima and Diana._

Maxima has reached near a basket court and in that court there were some kid's and Terry Bogard playing basketball, in that moment Terry noticed Maxima passing to the basket court's door. "Hey, _wha's_ up Max ?"

"She's coming after me! If she passes by, hit her with you're Power Geyser or something!" said Maxima very fast and starts running again.

"Where is he?" asked Diana reaching the basket ball court.

"Why don't _ya_ put the sword down Diana?" said Terryin a warning tone)

"You don't want any of this Bogard, get out of my way!" said Diana, putting her sword near his neck.

"Just giving the dude a head start, that's all." Said terry, moving out of the way)

_In the Hero's team apartment:_

" _Yo_ Girls !" greeted K'

"Did you saw Maxima?" asked Whip.

" Probably running all over Southtown."

" hehehehe!" giggled Kula and looking at K' "I better order some Chinese food."

K said nothing, just kept his face with no emotion. "Whatever."

" Right…." Kula was a little upset by his tone.

"I'll order!" said Whip in a annoyed tone

When she ordered the Chinese food, she took a peek through the kitchen door and saw Kula sitting on a chair and still blushing , and K' is just sitting near the wall with his eyes closed and saying noting, this was making Whip sick. Ever since NEST was defeated, we moved to South town and made a new life, Kula was recuperating from Foxy's death, Diana's been learning how to be a normal person, Maxima been working hard on his new job, and K'….well… K' is K', and every time he and Kula talk or something, they stop talking and look away from each other, like they are afraid of talking to each other, sometimes Kula try's to talk to him, but K' only try's to talk as less as possible. It's very sure that they like each other, even if they were enemies before. Well this must end, right now.

Whip enters the kitchen "K', Kula… I need to talk to you guys !"

" Huh?" said K', looking at his sister.

"What is it?" asked Kula.

"Have you two notices that you don't get out much?"

"What do you mean? Sometimes we all go out!" said Kula.

"And we go to school! I don't know why." Said K' very annoyed about going to school

"Yes it's true, we ALL go out sometimes! But you two don't!" said Whip, pointing at K' and Kula.

"What?" asked Kula incredibly confuse.

" _Sis_, could you explain what's you're point?" asked K'.

" I'm saying that you two don't get out…together…alone." Replied Whip, right on K's face.

Kula is blushing like heck here "Wha…wh..wha..wh…wh..wh..w…"

K' had his eyes wide open "Hey, hey, hey! You're not telling…."

" … you and Kula are going on a date!"

" WHAT? No Way! What are you thinking? Me and Kula going on a date? Just like that?"

" Well…yeah…!"

"You can't force us to do things that we don't want to do, Whip! There is no way that me and Kula…"

" …I don't mind going on a date with you, K'!" interrupted Kula.

" What…?" said K' really irritated.

" Well K'?" asked Whip in a sing alike voice.

"I don't believe this……. "

"Alright, alright, I'll give you the choice. Do you or do you not want to have a date whit Kula?"

"I…."

The girls looked at him, waiting for his response.

" I need some time to thing about it." After saying that, K' when on to his room, leaving Kula and Whip alone.

Kula on one hand, was facing a big dilemma, she was happy and sad at the same time; happy because she always wanted to have a date with K', but she was to shy to ask him; sad because if K would really go out with her, it wouldn't be because he wanted to, it would be because Whip had ask him to, and it wouldn't be a happy date.

_Back to Maxima and Diana._

Diana is still chasing Maxima and the chase when on to one of those bus garages

Maxima manage to hide behind an empty bus "Diana, Stop! Come on now, it was funny for a minute, but it's not funny any more! "

Diana only sliced the entire bus in two with one masterful strike of her sword

" PLEASE!" Begged Maxima and continues on running.

_To be continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this is our first fan fic. So be nice, dude, or I'll kick you in the nuts

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

* * *

Later that night, K' was all alone in the room that he and Maxima shared, resting in his bed, thinking if he should or shouldn't have that date with Kula, like Whip wanted. For so many years he was bossed around by Krizalid and NEST, and he was sick of it, SICK, and he's sick of the way Kula always goes around with every body, always doing what the others say, without an opinion of her own, like if she's nothing more than a mere puppet. K' still remembers the time that she entered the tournament, when ever she fights, Diana appear to tell her to beat her opponent and the only thing that Kula say's is just "yes" "yes". K' hated Kula for that. K' only wished that Kula could organize thing for her own, even if it was just once. 

Just then Maxima entered in the room, full of garbage all over him. "Damn Max! What happened? You smell like trash!" asked K' covering his nose.

"Shut up! Diana throw me in a trash can. I'm surprised that I'm still alive."

" And we all heard all the chaos that you two made in the town."

"You heard?" asked Maxima confused. "How did you hear?"

"By your girlish scream."

Maxima gave him a angry face "**I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A GIRL**!And by the way, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, you should be sleeping, you have school in the morning!"

"I have better thing to do than be worry about school!" said K' with a angry attitude.

Maxima backed away a little "Hey boss! You look angry K', what is it?"

" Nothing!"

"Yes it is something! We've travelled together for 3 years now and I know when you're obsessed!"

"….Well, it's like this, Whip wants me and Kula to have a date."

"Hey, that's good! So what's the problem? Don't you like Kula? Or you don't want to date her?

"Look I don't want to talk about it!" said K' trying to escape this conversation.

" Hummm, I see! Ok then! I'll be in the bathroom, taking a bath…"

" Thank God! Hey wait! One question! How were the times, when you were still human, that you dated you're ex-wife? What did you do?"

Maxima were a little surprised by K' curiosity but answers him anyway. "Well, I took her to the Drive in, to the carnival… and so many things that I don't remember right now. Why do you ask?"

" Just curiosity…." Said K' very simply.

"Sure, sure…"

"GO TAKE A BATH, ALREADY!"

"Shut up! Do you want to wake Diana?" Maxima: (in a low voice)

_The next day_

"Good morning." Said Diana entering the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning Diana." Said Whip, eating some toasts and drinking the coffee in a hurry.

"Where's Kula?"

"She and are already in the Bus station with K' and I'm hurrying up so that I'll catch up with them."

"OK. Say, when I got home last night, Kula seemed a little disturbed, what happened here when I was out… trying to kill Maxima?"

Whip didn't know how to break the news to Diana." Well… she and K'…aregoingonadate."

" WHAT!" Diana felt like someone has stabbed her in the back.

" It's like this… She and K' like each other… and since they're to shy to admit it, I made them go on a date."

"And Kula accepted?" asked Diana in shock.

"Yes she did. But K' said that he's still deciding about it."

"There's no way I'm gonna let Kula go of by her own with that tr………with that……….."

" Traitor……..?" asked Whip, revolted by Diana's action. "Diana, those times are over! So get off of K' case alright!"

"It's not that, he and Kula were enemies before, who knows what K may do to her. I still don't trust him!" said Diana, trying to reason with Whip

"Diana, didn't Maxima never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"In the KOF 2000 when K' Kula first fought, he saved her from falling in a tank of lava, and don't forget that in the KOF 2001 he saved her from K9999."

"Well…… it's true…… but……"

"But what? You know and I know that they have a crush on each other, so lets let them live their lives, they deserve it!"

"I……..I………Well alright," Diana finally gave in, but she puts a warning tone "but if K' hurts Kula…"

"Relax, relax!"

"By the way, weren't you going to catch the bus?"

Whip sweat dropped. "Damn! It's true I'm going to miss the bus!" she cried has she run out the door.

_In School_

Kula was walking out of her science class, ever since she, K' and Whip started to go to school, she been fine in all the classes, she's the best student and she loved all the respect she received from the professors, but the problem is that none of the students wanted to be friends with her, she try very hard to make some friends but it was no use, they all let her alone, only K' and Whip keep her company. She envies them, they have more luck than her, Whip have made so many friends, and K', almost every day he's surrounded by girls, I guess it's because of the fact that he won the KOF three times, and that makes him just as popular as Kyo.

"I wonder if he's still mad at me because of saying yes to Whips idea. He hadn't said a word to me when we were at the bus. Would he really go on a date with me? If he does, it won't be by his own free will! Dam it K'! You stupid bastard! Why must you be like this?" thought Kula.

Just then, she started to hear some voices, it was some of her class mates, she got a little closer to find out what they were talking about, always in a way that they couldn't find out that she was listening.

" Men she's so annoying, I'm telling ya!" Said the first guy

"_It's like this…not like that_! She's a living nightmare!" said the second guy who imitated Kula.

" You got that right! No wonder she doesn't have any friends." Said the third guy.

Kula couldn't not believe her hears and starts feeling tears in her eyes. "Is this the way every body things of me? There is a punishment for being a good student?" Kula just ran away, away to a place were there is nobody around, were she could be all alone, with her pain, and her anger.

* * *

K' was walking all around the school trying to find Kula, but with no such luck, it's like she had despaired from existence, so he decide to ask a black dude name Will Rock'yu , witch he is friends with, if he seen her. " Hey, Will!" 

" Hey _yo_ K', _wha´s_ up _dude_?" said Will in a cool attitude

"I wanna ask you something!"

"Fire' up, _fire boy_!"

"Have you seen Kula? I've been trying to find her, but I can't find her!"

"Looking _for_ Kula? Well……. I know where she is,….Buuuuuuuuuuut….._Ya_ must say the magic word…." Said Will with a smirk.

"Oh come on Will, not again!" said K' very irritated

"C'mon K', Say it, say it, say it…."

" Grrr…. Black people rule!"

"YES! That's music to _ma_ ears!" said Will, dancing around.

"Now tell me were Kula is!" demanded K' in a warning tone.

" Chill out _man_! The last time I saw her, she was heading for the GYM."

" The GYM? But at this time nobody is there."

" The girl seemed really _pisst_ ,_ y'kno'wha I'm sa'ing_ !"

" Ok, thanks Will!" K' was about to leave but Will stopped him.

" _Yo, yo, yo,_ wait man! Since _yo'u_ here I gonna tell _ya some_. Do you know that white guy, which practises American football, here in school, Dennis O' Rally? The word is that you've been _chewing_ his honey, and his really obsess about it, and he's been planning to kick you're butt. So watch you're back, _man_!"

"You mean that guy that has a lot of piercing on his face? Hump! Like he scares me!"

But then, Dennis suddenly appears "Well you should be, New kid!"

K' turned around to find that Dennis guy, a Neanderthal kid with a lot of piercing on his lips, nose, and eyebrows.

"I heard that you been _chewing_ on my girl, and now its _bay pack_ time, you Moron!"

"It's _pay back_ stupid!" correct K'.

Dennis directed a punch on K' direction, who dodged it very easily, but that was the enough to catch the attention of many of the students, preparing to watch a school-fight.

" Back off Dennis! A lot of girls come to me, but I don't go out any of them!"

"You're just chicken man! Come on! Let's see how the new KOF champion fights!"

"Sorry but I don't have time to waist with amateurs like you." Insulted K' turning his back on him, and walking away.

"Say that to my face!"

K' just ignore him, but show him _the finger_. That made Dennis very angry, but he forced himself to calm down. "Ok! Ok! OK! Since you don't fight me, maybe I'll fight that girl that hangs around with you! Kula! To see if has more balls than you! And if she losses …….Oh baby……….. Me and Kula are gonna have some FUUUUUUUN! HAHAHAHA!"

At the moment that Dennis mentions Kula's name, K' stopped, without turning around to face him. For a moment there, nobody said a thing, the students were all watching, and Dennis had a grin on his face, hopping that K' will turn to face him. After a moment of silence, K' did the most unpredictable thing that nobody in the world would ever expected to see. He Laugh. " HA HA HAHA HA !"K' turns to Dennis, with an evil grin "You fool, facing me or facing Kula, the result would bee the same, you would end up in coma in the hospital! You are nothing but a mosquito to us! But ……" K' puts anangry face "if you wanted to make me angry……YOU WON!"

K' took out his sun glasses and launch them at Dennis heads direction, the moment he was hit by the glasses, he was already flying against the wall, already knock out. Every one was amazed the easy way that K' defeated Dennis. A little calm down, K' continuo his journey to find Kula.

" Whoa, K'! _You' the man_!" cheared Will.

_In the Gym_

Kula was all alone in the gym, in the girls dressing room, she was lucky that in this time nobody goes to work in the gym, so she has the perfect opportunity to be alone, crying to her self about what she heard. And felling very, very lonely. " It's not fair. Haven't I pay the enough? Two of my best friend have die right in front of me. All I ever wanted was a normal girl's life, whit friends, and a boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? Oh Candy………..please help me! I'm felling so lonely."

Kula just continue to cry by herself, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, It was K's, as soon as she notice that she dry up her tears so that K' wouldn't notice. " K', what is it?"

"What are you doing here, alone?" asked K' with no expression on his face.

Kula managed to let out a little laugh "It's nothing K', just girls stuff, that's all."

"Whatever, I just came to tell, that………I'll go on a date with you!

Kula was amazed of what she jut heard right now, but couldn't stop smiling, K' is going on a date with her, for the very first time K' is going on a date with her " Really?"

"Yes, maybe go to the movies or something. How about we go see that film _The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_?"

"Sure, sure! It's Ok with me!" said Kula very excited.

"Saturday then?"

"Yes, yes. Saturday is fine!"

"Ok……. I'll leave you with………… whatever you were doing!" said K' leaving the Gym.

Kula was just too much happy about all of this. Finally something good has happened today, she's going on a date K'. Kula already stated to picture the entire stuff, she and K' going to the movies, having a romantic dinner, having some fun, and in the end….

" OH STOP IT KULA! Stop with all this perverted thoughts! HE HE HE HE HE!"

But like always, she reminded herself of why K' would go on a date with her.

"But……. the only reason that K' will go on a date with me is…because he was ordered to do it…… After all, he didn't show any emotions when telling me the news."

And she starts crying again.

_To be continue…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this is our first fan fic. So be nice, dude, or I'll kick you in the nuts

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

* * *

_In the Kyokuken dojo_

After the end of the Kof 2001, the AOF the have just been continuing teaching their pupils there fighting tactics, and maintaining the honour of their dojo (that's exactly what they do every year), but lately Ryu have been teaching a young Brazilian black boy, named Marco Rodrigues ( you probably know him, if you ever played Marks of the Wolfs), by order of his master and father, Takuma.

"Master, have you seen Yuri?" asked Robert walking near Takuma.

"Yes!" Takuma responded simply.

"Well?"

"Well, What?"

"Where is she?" asked Robert, very annoyed.

"She as left to Kings bar, for another one of their girls talk!"

"It always been like this ever since we entered the kof, and I wanted to ask her out, I'll ask her later. One more thing, why did you let Ryu start teaching all by himself this new student?"

Takuma looked back to his older son. "I won't be in this world forever, and Ryu, my oldest son, will take over the dojo some day, and I want him to start to have the attitude of a real karate master."

Robert started to have some flashbacks on his mind, he remembers at the end of the Kof 2000 that Takuma said that he wanted to make King the future mother of the Kyokuken karate , how embarrassed we all feel, hehehehehehe. Well I can't blame him, Ryu and King have some feelings for each other, I can tell that, and every time we all go to King's bar, I notice some smile she has when he goes to her bar. I still remember the first time they've meet, It was on that time that Yuri was kidnapped by Mr. Big, and me and Ryu have come to Kings bar, because we find out that she worked for Mr. Big by force because of her little brother, that was the first time that they have fought, and back then Ryu didn't know that King was a girl, but he find out when he used his Haou Shoukou Ken on her and most of her clouts were shredded by his attack showing some of her female body, Ryu was so embarrassed that he help her out and she even told us were to find Yuri, but ever since then Ryu never fought any girl for real, he's afraid to use any of his karate tactics on them, and last year we have lost against the Korea team because Ryu was afraid to harm that girl, May Lee. Maybe now that he's starting to teach Karate all by himself, he can start to beat his fear on women.

" Haou Shoukou Ken!" cried Marko, launching a little version of that fire ball wall on a wooden dummy, but it was strong enough to pulverised the dummy.

"Very good kid. You're starting to make some incredible progress." Complimented Ryu.

"_Obrigado Mestre_!" replied Marc in his native language.

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"Oh, alright then. Maybe, if you keep on progressing, you'll be able to be on our team on the KOF"

"Really?" asked Marco with his eyes wide open. "Thank you master!"

"Your welcome." Said Ryu, turning to leave.

"Tell me master, if you think that if I entered the KOF some day, do you think that I can use your nick name?" asked Marco when Ryu was about to leave.

Ryu turn back to him. "Marco, the Invincible Dragon. Why not? It has a nice ring to it."

" _Obrigado Mestre_!"

" MARCO! Speak English!"

Suddenly one of the students comes out of nowhere. "Master Takuma! There is a guy on the dojo door wishing to speak to you!"

" And who is he?" asked Takuma.

" It's that guy that won the last KOF's!"

Takuma knows very well who he is, it's K', Takuma remembers the last time he fought K', he still has that scar on his chest that was made by him when he used his Heat Drive, when he remembers it his blood full with rage, but he calmed himself when he remembers that when they fought Zero, that he cave K' a big lesson in responsibility, reminding him that he still has a lot to learn. So he accepted on receiving him. "Send him in!"

After K' entered the Dojo he notice how many space this dojo has and that the structures were very old, this dojo must belong to the Sakazaky family for many generations. When K' came face to face with Takuma he notice that Ryu and Robert were behind him with looks of when a Lion prepares to attacks his pray

"Looks like they haven't forgotten of my last fight with them. This will be more difficult than I thought." Thought K'.

" So K'…….what brings you here?" asked Takuma in a serious voice.

" I need to talk with one of you're students!" replied K' in the same tone of voice.

" Really? With who?"

" Robert……."

" Me?" asked Robert, surprised. What would K' want with him?

"Yes, I need to ask you something that it is of your _expertise_."

"……Well…….ok………"

"Only in one condition!" interrupted Takuma.

"What….?" Asked K', turning his head to Takuma.

"After you finish talking with Robert, you and I are going on a rematch."

"What ever……. I need to talk to you alone Robert."

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Suggested Robert.

_In the kitchen_

" So what do you wanted to talk about?" asked Robert.

" Well……It's like this………….me and Kula………….are going on a date………." Explained K', feeling a little embarrassed.

Robert is very surprised when K' gave him the news. "WHAT? You and the ice girl from NEST?"

"She is no longer a member of NEST! NEST is dead! Understand?" said K' in a angry, threatening tone.

" Alright, Alright! Take it easy!" said Robert, trying to calm down K'. "So you and the Pussycat are going on a date, so what does that have to do with me?"

" Well………….. I was wondering, if you could give some tips about dates."

" ME? HA HA HA!" Robert could not believe that someone like him would ask him advises about dates, if told this to anyone, no one would believe him. "Well, how about it! It's very easy, jack!"

" So, will you help me?"

" No problem! But why didn't ask for Maxima to help ya out?"

" I did, but he only gave me HENTAI ideas."

" He he! He is just as pervert as Benimaru!"

" True."

" But why come to me? There are other guys of the KOF that could help ya out"

" It's true, but I know that most of them are shy to talk about this things, and since you are the playboy of the KOF, you probably dated a lot o girls, and know much about this things."

" Actually I only date one girl, Yuri."

" What?" asked K' surprised. "But at the tournament I always see a lot of girls going wild when they see you."

" That's what you get when you're the pretty boy! But those girls are just fans, man; I only have eyes for one girl only, Yuri." Robert said all this but his mind was on Yuri.

" OK OK OK! So what do you do when you go on a date with Yuri?"

" I just be my self!"

K' sweat dropped. "Just that?"

" Yeah man, some guy try to be someone else to impress the girls but it always end up bad."

" Well, if it's jut that…"

"Are planning to go to the movies or some thing?"

"Well, we are planning to see a movie."

"On a mall?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll tell you what you could do. But first, what are you planning on wearing on you're date?"

"The clouts I'm wearing now." Said K' looking at his clothes

"Man, you're wearing those same clouts for 3 years, you should try something new, and you better start on that when you get home!"

"Well….Ok……"

" Alright, now listen up! The Love Doctor is about to speak! Oh and just one more thing K', this might be you first date, but sometimes _crazy_ thing might happen on a persons first date, but that, you must be prepare, on your own."

" Crazy things?" this defiantly caught K? curiosity What do you mean?"

"Be patience, my young _student_, you will find out, soon." Said Robert, imitating Takuma, the only thing he is missing is the Mr. Karaté mask.

_Somewhere in Southtown:_

Kula walked down the streets of Southtown, looking for a place were she could get the information that she wants, and that place is none other than King's bar, also known has the HQ of the famous Girls Team, the only team with much more members than the other teams. And her objective is to find some members of this team. What could she want with the members of this team? Let's find out.

As she entered the bar, she notice that most of the waiters were girls, but she stop her observation when one of the waiters came to her, she notice that it was a blond guy with long hair stuck in a ponytail.

"Welcome to King's bar pretty lady! May I have you're order?" said the waiter is a seductive tone.

This made Kula blush. "Well…….I was wondering……."

" Wanna have a date with me, cutie?"

" WHAT!" freaked Kula.

" Benimaru! Would you mind stop making moves on that girl, and get to work ?" demanded another waiter.

" Benimaru?" asked Kula.

"Well………..at least I'm working Kyo!" replied Benimaru.

"Shut up!" demanded Kyo.

"I know you, you're that Gay guy from the KOF !" said Kula pointing at Benimaru.

"WHAT? I AM NOT GAY!" shouted Benimaru, very angry.

" Well you sure dress like it." Pointed out Kula.

"Dam it! Do you thing I like to wear those clouts? It's not my fault that my kickboxing fighting style involves electricity, and that I'm forced to wear those things. "

" Ok. And what are you and Kyo Kusanagui doing here?"

" Well, I'm working, in a part time job, so I can pay my stupid landlord, like it is my fault that I had to stay away for 3 year because of NEST." Responded Kyo.

"I'm only here because of the girls." Responded Benimaru in a perverted tone.

" Hentai!" snapped Kula. "Say do you guy's know were are King or any other members of the girls team?"

" Yeah! She is right over there with Mai and Yuri!" said Kyo pointing to the bar.

" Thanks!" said Kula then start running to their direction.

" You know? That girl sounds very familiar! Were did I see her before?" said Kyo.

Benimaru also started to have the same feeling. "Now that you mention it, she also sounds familiar! I KNOW! She's that Ice girl, from NEST!"

"WHAT? What is she doing here?"

" Let's find out!"

* * *

The very first members of the Girls team were very surprised when they notice that, Kula Diamond, one of the strongest fighters of NEST, was at the bar, right in front of them. 

"You are……" said Yuri.

"The ice girl?" finished Mai.

"What are you doing here?" asked King.

"Well………….I just wanted your help with something……… I'm really despaired and I need your help………….." now Kula is more nervous that before, the girls were just staring at her without saying a word. Could it be that they don't want to help her. She can't blame them, after all Kula worked for NEST, and NEST destroyed so many innocent lives, and even destroy this city that it's being rebuild.

"Well……sure, why not?" said King.

This amazed Kula. "Really?"

"Sure." Said Yuri with a smile.

"After all we own you one." Said Mai.

"You do?" asked Kula, confused.

"Yes, you saved us all when Ignis Spaceship was about to collide on the Earth, with all the fighters in it!" said King.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Yuri.

"Well, could we go somewhere more private?" asked Kula very politely.

"Ok! Let's go to your office King!" suggested Mai.

And all four girls went on marching inside of King's office right behind of the bar, with out knowing that they were followed by Kyo and Benimaru. Once inside Kula told the all story and about her date with K'.

"Really? K'? The K'? The beast of Prey is going on a date with?" asked Mai, very surprised.

"This is really a surprise; I never thought that that lone wolf would ever do a thing like that! I thought he was just as lonely as Iori." Commented Yuri.

"But Iori has a girlfriend."

"He does?"

"Ok, and I sure that you came here so that we could give you some tips about dates, right?" asked King getting right to the point.

"Yes……." Said Kula with no enthusiasm in her voice.

And Yuri notices that "What's the matter? You don't sound so exited about this."

"Well, I want to date with K', but I don't believe that he wants to go out with by his own free will." said Kula with sad eyes.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mai.

"This date was all Whip's idea, but the only reason that he goes out with me, is because Whip asked him, not by the wish to be with me."

"Oh Kula……."whispered Yuri.

"Hump! So all of that is because of a man that goes out with you just for work, instead of personal feelings" said King in a serious tone.

Kula pointed angry looks at King.

" Hey King, don't be like this………." Protested Mai but she was interrupted by Kula.

"Listen up here! I not a kid anymore, OK! I'm a woman! And so I have feelings of woman! You have no right to……"

"Hold it!" interrupted King. "You didn't get it what I said, right?"

"What?" asked Kula, confused.

"Ever since I meet K' in the KOF 1999, I notice that he is a very stubborn guy, and he doesn't do the thing that he doesn't want to do."

"Hey that's right, if it was really an order of Whip he would never accepted, but he did, he did not by order of Whip, it was because he wants to, he really wants to! Now don't tell me that that's not good." Said Mai.

"Yeah! It's the light on the end of the tunnel!" added Yuri, taping Kula on the shoulder.

Kula just keep on thinking of Mai words, believing that she's got a good point. K' always goes around saying his favourite phrase _I do as I please_, and what else could she explain the fact that K' came all the way to the gym to say to her that he would accepted on going on a date with her, even without any expression on his face. All of these thoughts made Kula feel more, and more excited about her date. " I…. I…..I want to look my best for K'! What should I do first?"

King goes to the door "The first thing is is to get rid of these noisy characters!" When King opened the door, it revelled Kyo and Benimaru that had their ears pressed on the door.

" Ops….." cursed Kyo.

"Hello babes!" Greeted Benimaru.

"If you two don't want to be fired, I suggest that you get back to work!" said King in a warning tone.

"Yes madam!" said Kyo and Benimaru at the same time and started to run back to work.

"Sorry for the interruption!" said King closing the door.

"Ok, first thing first! What are you planning to wear for your date Kula?" asked Mai.

"Well, the clout's I'm wearing!"

(What is it with these people and clouts?)

" You should try something new!" Suggested Yuri.

" Why don't you two go to the mall and get some new clouts for Kula?" said King.

" Good Idea," agreed Mai. "We'll show you the new fashion going around and that you could try."

"Don't you want to come, King?" asked Yuri.

"I can't, I have a bar to look at to!"

"Ok, then let's go!" said Yuri. "We are going to teach you all the details of the dates, Kula"

"Thank you girls!" said Kula with a smile.

As soon as Mai, Yuri and Kula left Kings bar, Kula started make plans of her own. Plans of what she could do after the date was over, and the more she thought about it, the more she like it, as soon as she gets home she will start to put the first part of her plan into action. What is she thinking? What is her plan?

_To be continue…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_Wednesday; 1:30_

K' was arriving back to his apartment, after talking to Robert about how to date with Kula, he spend these last days on the Kyokuken karate school so that Robert could give him all the details about dates, and today were the final tips, and later on, he had a rematch with Takuma, and K' end up winning again, and Takuma said that on KOF 2003 he would beat him. What a stubborn old man. But the one thing that goes on in K' mind was what Robert said about the "the most crazy things" that happens on a date. What could he be talking about? I don't understand! But come to think of it, Kula's being very exited on these last days, I wonder what could it be? Would it be because of her date with him? Who knows? K' was so in deep in his thoughts than he doesn't remember arriving to the door of his apartment.

Once entered he hear some noises coming from the living room, it was Maxima sitting on the sofa with a lot of beer cans around him. This was the first time that K' sees his old friend all drunk, they have been travelling for 3 years but he never thought that Maxima could do something like this. " Maxima, what are you doing?"

" Drinking beer man." Said a very drunken Maxima. " (hiccup). Do you want one? No, no, no, no, you can't! You're too young! More for me (hiccup)! Heheheh"

K' sweet dropped.

"Tell me something K'!"

" What?"

"What's so god damn special about Kula?" Asked Maxima crushing the can "COME ON! TELL ME! Man, I need another beer" he said after throwing the can behind the sofa.

Now K' is confused "What do you mean? What happened when I was gone?"

Maxima just opens another beer can before starting to explain what happen. "When you were at the Kykuken dojo I was making the dinner, but I don't know how, the stove got burn up again…… Burning really bad……. but Kula manage to put out the fire with her ice power, and in the end Diana just keep calling me worthless and all that crap…"

"That's nothing new…….." said K' very sarcastically.

"Yeah, but who does she think she is? At least I know how to cook! She only gives attention to Kula! **TO THAT BRAT!**" Maxima accidentally crushes the beer can. "Damn! I didn't drink this beer can!"

"Right……." Said K' with a grin "or are just obsessed that Diana kissed Kula on the check after she put out the fire?"

Maxima just blushed furiously. "WHAT? I NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT! And how do you know that?"

K' let out a small, mocking chuckle "You just told me right now!"

Maxima didn't say anything, he just open up another beer can and continuo on drinking (where does he get all of those beer cans?)

"K'………" said Maxima a little more calmer "when I was a kid ,I was poor and alone, always fighting to have some food in my mouth, and I manage to join the army by luck, since then my life changed, I was a proud Canadian soldier with a wife and everything, I was send to many wars, I always, ALWAYS, executed every order, the day NEST killed my best friend and turn me into a cyborg, our superiors didn't even border to send out a rescue party to save my team. Kinda funny, isn't it? Our superiors have left us to our fate! And Diana start's to sound just like them. I work harder that anyone around here, but she's always the one who takes me down" Maxima stopped talking to finish drinking the beer can and throwing aside ". Hey, if I ever end up dead in the hands of K9999 or Yagami, do you think that she'll give more importance to me or do you think that she'll just keep on only giving importance to Kula?"

K' didn't say anything; he just walks to the window of the living room, staring at the street below him. "Maxima………as a soldier, and as a fighter, you should know the answer to that question of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about this for a moment. Kula is 16 now, and she was an agent of NEST, what did you do in her age?"

"I was fighting to survive!"

"True, but can you imagine having that kind of responsibility, so young? That's exactly what we are different from her, we decided to revolt against NEST, making them pay for all the harm that they have done, even with all the danger that we took, but Kula never had our choice. She received a power similar to mine, with the difference of using ice instead of fire, with out any training and nothing, but she had 3 friends witch she loved so much, and 2 of them die just right in front of her. For as strong she might seem she's juts a 16 year old girl, the reality that she faces forces her to take the actions of a person with double of her age. Do you think that she ever dream about anything else but to follow the orders of NEST? And as for Diana, she lived in NEST ever since she was a child, and she's always been on her own, she knows how it is working for NEST, so she supports Kula the best she can so that she could survive in that organization. NEST took their youth, and now it is destroyed, so this is new world for them, they feel a little lonely and scarred, disorientated. So don't mind them Maxima, just don't turn your self into a heart of stone.

Maxima tried to understand what Kula and Diana are going throw in their life's, but he couldn't "……with Kula's age, I've already killed 3 men………it's hard for me to understand……"

The two just remain in silence, unknown to them that they were being heard, by two females, Kula and Diana. They've been woke up because of Maxima's yelling. Diana already had her sword in her hand, ready to punish Maxima, even if Kula was trying to stop her, when bout of them heard the boy's conversation. Kula never imagine that Maxima had such a thought life, and that he felt so unappreciated for all the hard work that he does every day, it's true, he is the one who works very hard to give us with money from his work and all the things in the house, she know exactly how he feels, in school, she's the smartest, but every one treat's her like she's not one of them, how much she hates that, but she always wanted to live a normal girls live, and she's not going to give it up so easily, never. And Kula never thought that K' thought of her as a victim, a cursed person of NEST with no life of her own. "But you're wrong K', I always dreamed on living a normal persons life! Always! And I'll prove it to you, someday." Thought Kula.

As for Diana, she was really surprised on hearing K' words, she always thought that K' was nothing but cold, ruthless man, even with all this years that he lived on the orders of Krizalid, and she never agreed with this date of K' and Kula, she was even planning on spying on them to make sure that K' wouldn't do anything funny with Kula, but now that she hear his opinion on her and Kula, she begin to have more trust on him. Diana never thought how Maximas life was before NEST turn him into a cyborg, a life completely ruin, and he's trying very hard to get that life back, and it's true that she's always treating him like shit, and she never understand why. Could it be that K' is right? Is she afraid of this new world? Was she showing that fear picking on Maxima?

She looks very shamelessly to her sword. " Kula, we better go back to bed before they notice us!"

"Right!" said Kula following Diana back to their room, leaving silently with out the two men knowing.

"Well, I better go back to my room, I sleepy" said K', taking one of Maxima beer cans.

"Hey K'! You're too young to……"

K' just punches Maxima on the face, leaving him KO, and went on back to his room drinking his beer. And he hated it." How can people drink these things? This things tastes like pee!"

_The Next day:_

We find the girls already waiting for Maxima to do their breakfast, Whip was a little worried for Maxima, after what happened yesterday, she feared the worst. But just then Maxima got in. He really looks like dirt.

"Good Morning Maxima!" greeted

Maxima covered his ears with his hands "FOR GOOD SAKES KULA! DON'T YELL! I've on terrible head edge!"

"I didn't yell. Did I?"

"Well Max, We were just wondering if you could do those famous pancakes of yours" said Whip trying to change the subject.

" Well…………………………… Alright, as long as you guys shut up!"

And so Maxima when on making his famous pancakes, and delivered them to the girls, a little annoyed after what happened yesterday.

And for last he delivers a pancake to Dianas plate, without looking to her in the eyes. "Here you go."

Diana blushes "Thank you, Maxima."

This was new. Could it be true? Did Diana just thank Maxima for something? This amazed every one in the kitchen, except for Kula

"Wow, wow, wow!" Maxima pressed his ear near Dianas face. "could you repeat that again, Diana? I believe that you just thank me!"

Diana turns her back to him. "So what?"

"This is a first."

"Could we skip that, please!"

"Wow, now you say please, man……"

Diana was getting enough of this and holds her sword. "Maxima! You just don't rest until I slice your head open, Right?"

Maxima backs off, avoiding the contact with the sword. "Ok, Ok Ok, I'll shut up." He was kind of happy of what he just heard, for the very first time, in his life he fells that he is being appreciated for his hard work. Maybe now things can go much smoothly for him.

Whip was also amazed by this scene her self, she never thought that Diana would ever thank Maxima for something, it almost looks like that we are finally beginning to be a family. Just then K' enters the kitchen.

"What's with all the yelling around here? Can a guy sleep in peace around here?" complained a sleepy K', getting in the kitchen.

"I think that you don't want to know what's going on!" said Whip.

_To be continue._


	5. Chapter 5

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_Saturday; 18:45_

_In the Burning team apartment_

Whip was brushing Kulas hair, and she could feel Kulas excitement coming out from her, by the way that she was looking at her self in the mirror, with looks full of hopes.

"Nervous, Kula girl?"

"W-What?" said Kula getting back to reality

"Mmmmm……never mind….heheheheheh" chuckled Whip.

This confused Kula "Ooooooooooooooooooookay……but could you hurry up?"

"Relax girl, do you thing K' is going to run away?"

"No!"

"Just a few more brushes, and we are done, and then you can go on your date, and follow the PLAN!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Kula, giggling in excitement.

_In K' room _

K' was looking at himself at the mirror, meditating on this situation, planning this date, he wanted this to go out smoothly, after all this was his first date, and he isn't used to this _normal_ things. And like Robert suggested him, he decided to wear something new , K' was wearing dark-blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black NIKE tennis shoes but still wearing his old jacket, and amazingly as can bee, he isn't wearing his read glove, in the beginning he always had to wear it because he couldn't control the Kusanagui flames, and this red glove was the only thing that could help him controlling it, but in the year 2000 he had finally learn how to control them, has much as he hate to admit it, participating in the KOF and fighting all those fighters had help a lot, not that he need the glove anymore, but he always were that glove for so long that, it had become a habit, but he wasn't going to use it on the date. Still K' didn't figure out what Robert meant by _the craziest thing happens on a dates_, what could it mean?

"Hey K'! All ready for the big moment?" asked Maxima, getting in the room.

K' turns around slowly "Its you Max! I didn't hear ya in."

"Are ya ready for the big date?"

"Yeah….I'm ready, just waiting for Kula!"

"Do you have the tickets for the movie?"

"Yes" said K' pointing to his pocket "I made the reservations yesterday."

Just them, Maxima lifted his hand, waiting for K' to shake it

"What is it for?" asked K'.

"It's for you to shake my hand!"

"I know that! But why is it for?"

"Congratulations! You are finally becoming a teen!"

"Oh…." K' said nothing more and shakes Maximas hand. "Well I better wait for Kula in the living room!"

"Just let me give you something!" added Maxima before K' could leave.

"What?"

"This!" Maxima heads keys to K's hand.

K' just looked at the keys, strangely. "Keys? Keys are good! What do I do with them? We don't have a car!"

"I know that! It's the keys for a hotel!"

"What?" shouted K', almost too loud.

"And in this cart is the address of the hotel." Added Maxima giving a cart to K'.

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?"

" Well, me and Whip had made some reservations for you and Kula in a hotel, so that you two can be, _alone_."

"WHAT?THIS IS MY DATE! I ORGANIZE IT THE WAY I WANT! I'M K' DASH! I DO AS I PLEASE, AND I'M NOT GOING TO……"

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on K', give us a break! Whip and I spend lot money on this, besides, it's just a little offer from your friends, and at least all you can do is accept it."

"Well…… I………..look…………. I……… alright, I'll do it. But just this time! And we are just going to sleep there, nothing more.

"Sure, sure." Said Maxima with a smirk.

Repulsively, K' went on to the living room waiting for Kula. And he was very annoyed the way that people are always trying to organize his life, he had enough of that when he was in NEST. K' was still waiting for Kula when Whip appeared. "Aha! There you are K'"

"What is it?"

"Hey Maxima! Come here too!" called Whip.

Maxima rushes to the living room "What is it?"

Whip cleared her through "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, the brand NEW Kula Diamond!"

And Kula appears, wearing a blue shirt with no sleeves, white jeans, golden bracelets on her wrists ands golden earrings, and also wearing black Nike tennis shoes, and she was caring a blue jacket with her, and Diana was right in front of her.

K' was simply amazed, he never saw Kula dressed like this, and the way that shirt showed her shoulders, showing her soft skin, was making K' blush hard, so he immediately put on his shades so that no one could see him blushing, he was always amazed that Kula is the only one who can ever make him blush, but why?

"Well………I………I'm ready!" said Kula very shyly.

"Good, now lets go, the movie starts at19:30, hurry up so that we don't be late!" said K', running out the door, so that no one could see him blushing.

"How rude!" complained Diana. "He could at least say that she looks nice!"

"Never mind that Diana, I better hurry up too." Said Kula, calming Diana down.

"Ok girl, good luck." Said Whip.

"Break a leg!" wished Diana.

"And don't forget the plan. HE HE" said Maxima with a grin.

This only made Kula blush.

"Shut up Max!" Demanded Whip and Diana at the same time.

"I better get going, see you guys tomorrow!" said Kula leaving after K'.

Diana just watched her leave. "They grow up so fast." Then she takes a deep breath. "Let's hope that the PLAN works…….."

"Don't worry, Maxima has already handed the _stuff _to K', right?" said Whip

"Right!" confirmed Maxima.

"See? The first part of the PLAN is complete, the second part is all up to Kula."

But Diana was still not so sure. "I just hope it all work out."

Maxima taps Diana's shoulder. "Come on woman, you worry to much, it will all work fine. And let me tell you……"

Diana interrupts Maxima by rubbing his chin. "I hope that you are NOT going to say that I should also be starting to date guys, namely YOU. Because if you DO, I'll grab you're _material_, and slice to tiny little crumbs!" she finished by kissing Maxima's cheek.

Maxima covers his _down stairs_ with his hands "Glup……"

"Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." And Diana leaves the room.

Maxima just watched her leave "damn! Sometimes I get the felling that that woman can read my mind!"

"Well, for some who know you, Maxima, It's not hard." Commented Whip.

Maxima was not sure how to take this comment.

_In the movies_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Shrieked Kula when she and K' were watching a science fiction movie

K' was so annoyed "Kula! Will you stop screaming! The people here are trying to see the movie."

"I can't help it, it's scary"

"Kula, you are the Ice girl, you shouldn't be afraid of insignificant things like this" said K' whispering to her ear.

Kula blushed. "Well …. I'll try, but, if I ever get scared again, do you mind if I wrap my self into your arm?"

K' sweat dropped "what ever ………"

_In the end of the movie_

"That movie was great! I can hardly wait to the third movie!" said Kula, secretly happy of being out of the cinema.

K' did say anything, he just keep on rubbing his right arm, Kula just keep on rubbing it really hard all over the movie, like if she never saw monsters before.

" Hey K'! How about we have dinner now?" asked Kula "I'm hungry!"

" Whatever! Were would you like to eat?"

This made Kula blush again. "Me?.…erm………I…….I don't know, any were you would like."

"Ok then, let's eat in a burger." Suggested K'.

Kula sweat dropped "A burger? Sure, why not?" Kula was a little disappointed, this wasn't exactly the romantic dinner she had in mind, but at least she would be eating with K'.

One of the things that Robert had taught K' is that a man always pays for dinner and K' didn't' have money to eat on a restaurant.

K' had ordered a double cheese burger and Kula cheese burger, and while they were eating there was silence between them, Kula know that K' isn't the type of guy that likes to talk but she wanted to ask him something that it has been in her mind for so long " hum…….K'…….?"

K' is still eating his burger without looking at her. "Yes Kula?"

"I….I want to ask you something………and……….if you don't want to answered it, it's okay"

K' takes another bite. "What is it?"

"Well…………..In the KOF2000 you saved me in that factory, and in the KOF2001 you saved me from Lin, and from K9999. Why did you do it? We were enemies. Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

"Because you and I, we are the same!"

"The same?" asked Kula, wondering why K' said that.

" Yes. We were used by NEST for their ambition, and taken from our past life's and memories. Puppets in the same sick play, used as a toy by Ignis so that he could become a God. You and I are the same."

Kula was amazed by K' words, but what else could she explain what had happened in that fight with Lin.

"_Flashback"_

_It was the quarter finals and the Hero Team was facing the NEST team_

_Hero team: 1º Maxima; 2º Lin; 3º K'; Striker Whip_

_NEST team: 1º Angel; 2º Kula; 3º K9999; Striker Foxy_

_The battle of Angel and Maxima was hard but Maxima ended up wining, in the second round Kula had win , but still she was amazed with Maximas progress, the fight was a little more difficult than she thought, in the third round she was facing Lin, and was much stronger than last year, much faster, and she was no match for his techniques and so she had lost ,she was on the ground, hurt, and Lin was ready to kill Kula when K' stopped him by putting himself between Lin and Kula._

"_What are you doing, K'?" asked a very angry Lin._

"_There is no need to kill her, you had already won, leave her alone!"_

"_So what? She is a NEST agent and I'm here to destroy NEST and Ron! So don't you dare get in my way or you will suffer the same fate!" threatened Lin._

" _I promise you Lin; what ever you poison does to her, my flames will do the same to you!" replied K' in the same threatening tone. "You can try to kill me some other time, if you want to, but as long as you are in MY team, you will follow MY orders. You got that?"_

_After that they didn't say anything else, they just keep staring at each other with angry glares until Lin retried back to the center of the ring and Foxy took that advantage to get Kula out of the ring._

"_End of flashback"_

Kula turns her attention to K'. "Well……….not that I'm at his side and all, but…………you didn't seem that friendly with K9999………"

"True, but he had chosen to be my enemy by his own free will, not you!"

"What? But K', I was ordered to eliminate you back then, and……"

"Exactly! You were ordered against your free will, you were forced to kill me, just like you were forced to kill many people."

Kula gasped "How……how……..did you know that I…"

"The look you had in your eyes the first time we fought, you had the exact look I had when I was young and was forced to kill innocent people, which oppose NEST. And besides that we help each other so many times since we meet."

This confused Kula. "I help you?"

"You gave me information about my sister, you saved the world when you destroy the Zero Cannon and even saved the fighters that were in Ignis space ship, all that by your own choice."

Kula was blushing about all of K' nice comments about her, K' never opened that much with any one before, looks like that he is coming out of his shell, learning how to communicate with people, and Kula was happy to see that she is helping him making progress "Thank you!"

"W-w-what?"" Asked K' amazed the finally looks at Kula "What did you say?"

Kula got confuse again "I just say thank you. Is that wrong?"

"No……it's just…………… never mind." never in his entire life that anyone has ever thank K' for anything that he could had done, in or out of NEST, he was so use that people just walk away without saying a single word for anything that he could have done, that he never thought that he would ever say those words _Thank you K'!_

"So…….hum……….K' , would you like to see the mall here, after we're done eating?" asked Kula

"Whatever.

"And after dinner, you can by me a candy!" giggled Kula.

" Kula, now honestly, aren't you too old, to be eating candy?"

"A person may be too old for a lot of things, but never, NEVER too old to eat candy!" said Kula with a serious look, but still smiling.

K' sweat dropped "Sorry that I asked."

_To be continue._


	6. Chapter 6

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

Alandra: and the Slayers will be mentioned here and they also don't belong to us, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Araizumi

Maliska: and nigter does the other animes that will be mentioned in this chapter

_Chapter 6_

K' and Kula just keep on walking on the mall with out saying anything, of course K' is known for not being much of a talker and Kula was just eating her candy. When she finished eating it she notice that K still keep on walking with his hand on his pocket, she remember one thing that Mai have told her before, _if you ever get the chance to wrap your arms around K's, do it!_. Kula was walking slowly to K' arm when she notice something. "Look K'!" Kula puts a hand on K' shoulders and pointing to a store.

"What, what?" asked K' looking at the store that Kula was pointing

"It's an Anime store!" said Kula very excited still pointing to one of those anime store that sells movies doijinshis, manga ect. (we don't know if such store excites.)

"So what?"

"Let's go inside! I want to see if they have a movie that I've heard about!" and Kula grabs K' arm and walks inside the store.

Once inside, Kula let go of K' arm and star checking the movies section, K' just look around the store seeing a lot of people around, kids , teenagers, and even old people buying anime stuff.

K' was stunted. "Damn! It's amazing how Anime became so popular ever since Dragon Ball Z came around!"

With out noticing he was walking right to the Doujinshi section, fortunelly for him, he walked right in the Hentai section, also with a lot of dojins of many Anime series, and games, and notice another place that said ´KOF, and he saw a lot of hentai dojins with cover of Mai, Athena and many KOF Girls. "Now I know why Benimaru and Maxima likes to go to these Anime stores so much!"

When K' grabbed the next dojin he was amazingly amazed. "WHAT?" He saw a hentai dojin paring him…….and Kula. "Even the Fans want me to tag around with Kula!" Well, that didn't stop him from checking out the book.

"Hey K'!" called Kula

K' hides the book behind his back. "Y-yes Kula."

"I've bought the movie I wanted, let's go!"

"Ok, I'll just go look on something, wait for me at the door, ok!" K' walked around, without showing what's behind his back.

He went to pay for that book.

_Moments later _

K' walked right out of the Anime store, with the hentai dojin on the pocket, inside of his jacket.

"So what were you doing K'?" asked Kula.

K' tried to keep his cool "Just checking on something"

"What?"

"It's personal……"

"Well………ok………Wanna se the movie I bought?" and Kula shows the movie to K'.

K' just reads the cover. "Slayers Premium?"

"Yes! It from one of my favorite Anime series, this series happens in the Medial-ages."

"Like Dudgeons and Dragons?"

"Exactly! The main characters are a red head girl that it is a sorceress, accompanied by a blond swordsman that has a sword that looks just like those swords like Star wars, and their friends are a man that has his skin made of stone, and a princess that never shuts up about justice."

K' just sweat drop.

"And the funnies thing is that the red head girl and the swords man have feelings for each other, but, their too shy to admit it." Immediately Kula shut up and blushed very hard, because she noticed that she is just like the red head girl.

K' was just curious about Kula's student silence. "Well……………….Wanna get out of this joint?"

" Yeah sure!"

But before they could knew it they ran to the very person they would never expect to run in to. Iori Yagami "Hey watch where your going!"

"Hey, you're…….."

K' glares at Iori "Iori Yagami! What are you doing here?"

"Hump!" humped Iori showing the roses that he had on his hand. "buying some roses for my girl friend"

"Well this is new! I never thought that there was a girl that was crazy enough to become Mrs. Yagami!" mocked Kula.

Iori glares angrily at her "Shut up you pathetical little Freak! What would clones like you would know of this things!"

" One word of advice Iori!" K' was marching right at Iori to beat him but Kula stopped him "Watch you're mouth!"

"Please K'………"

Iori just laughed "Fool! Do you really thing you could beat me? You are nothing but a clone of Kusanagui!"

"I'm strong enough to show you the real meaning of hell!" replied K'.

"Really, I didn't saw that when you fought Ignis, you needed my help to beat him!"

"Look who is talking, in the past you needed Kyo's help to beat up Goenitz and Orochi."

Iori putting the roses down, calmly "you know, K'? You should take your own advice!" and purple flames starts to come out of his right hand. "Watch your mouth!"

Iori concentrated his hands and launched an Ya Sakazuki at K´ and Kula, K' used his Black Out to get him and Kula out of the purple explosion. The explosion was strong enough to destroy many chairs and some stores, and many people have panicked and started to run away from this fight.

Iori turns his back and points to the sky "Remember me, When you look at the moon."

" Look like you won't give up until I break you head up!" said K'

" Hummm, you can put me down now K'." said Kula with ablush because K' was still holding her.

"Oh…………..right………" and K' puts Kula down.

"Thanks…. Wait a minute!" Kula starts taping around herself . "Where's my movie?"

" err ………"

Kula glars angrily at Iori. "YOU!"

Iori just smirks. "What?"

"I'VE WAITED FOR MOUNTS TO BUY THAT FILM, AND YOU DESTROI IT IN JUST TWO MINUTES!"

"Boo-hoo-hoo." Mocks Iori, launching an Yami Barai at Kula.

"Oh Yeah?" Kula frizzed the flames by using her Counter Shell, and then kicks it directly at Iori

Iori got hit with the frozen attack right on the head but Kula grab him by his shirt before he could fall, and keep on slapping Ioris face, left and right.

"You (slap) jerk! (slap) I (slap) was (slap) having a (slap) good time (slap) but YOU (slap) YOU (slap) Just have (slap) to bug in (slap) and ruin everything! (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap) (slap)"

"Err Kula……" interrupted K'.

"What?" asked Kula still slapping Iori's face.

" Your movie is right here!" and K' shows the bag that has Kulas film. "I got it when it fall down on your arm."

"Ops!" Kula letts go of Iori and goes back to K' to get back her film. "Thanks K'!"

There she was again thanking him " Err…………you're welcome."

Iori gets up with a bloody face "YOU……………..are going to pay for this" and concentrates to perform a Ya Otome attack.

"I'm out of cash, do you take credit card?" tanted K' throwing his shades at Iori and performing his SDM Chain Driver.

Iori went on flying to a liquor store, but really, really pissed of. "Where are you?" growled Iori getting out of the store and looking for K', but he and Kula were gone "You Will Pay For This! I'll Get You Some Day! You Will Suffer the Same FATE as Kyo! I'll Kill YOU!"

Does this guy really hate violence?

_Out side_

"Damn that's one tough one!" said Kula.

"Yes…………………….so what do you want to do now?" asked K'.

"Well…… …. How about walk in the park or something?" suggested Kula with a blush.

"Sure………………….Let's go then!"

And Kula starts to follow K'.

_To be continue….._


	7. Chapter 7

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_Chapter 7_

After that incident in the mall K' and Kula have take a walk thought the park, K' was walking in is natural self, with is hands on his pocket and without saying a word, unknown to him that Kula was staring at him, since she was following him from behind, and the only thing that was at her mind was to wrap the hands around his arm, like she try before, but this time she was afraid.

"Would he mind?" thought Kula. She didn't look like it but she was hurt when K' was complaining about her eating candy, saying that she was to old to eat it, but she count's help it she loves candy, but acting like that, makes Kula look just a kid of the age of 8, and she wants K' to look at her as a woman. So it is time for her to start acting like one, right now, if she wants the PLAN to work.

So he wrap her arms in K' arm, very quickly, with her eyes closed, she didn't wanted to see K' eyes about this situation.

" Wha…….w…….wha………" K' was stunted, Kula have wrapped her arms around his, and she had her eyes closed, and that a good thing because she would not see K' blushing so hard about all of this. Immediately, K' took the arm that Kula was holding out of his pocket, so that Kula could wrap it more comfortably, at this action Kula open her eyes to look at K', but all she saw was K' with out any emotion on his face and still looking at the horizon. Kula just smiled and rested her head on K' arm.

K' just remembers of one thing that Robert has told him.

_ Flashback_

"_..…and, if by any chance, Kula wraps her hand one of your arms, make her fell more comfortable!" said Robert._

_K' rolled his eyes "Well………..ok………why would Kula want to do that?"_

"_Sometimes, on a date, women starts to fell kind of lonely or scared, so they wrap them self around our arms."_

" _Well….Kula isn't that type, she is the Pussycat after all."_

_ End of Flashback _

But damn was he wrong. He never thought that Kula would do this, but he didn't mind, he like the way that Kula was resting herself on his arm.

Once again K' was experiencing felling that he never felt before, felling that only happened when the blue haired girl was around or on his mind, feelings that he never have when he was at NEST, because he was a ruthless man (well, he still is) and impervious to human feelings, many people thought that way, even K' himself, but still, how could he explain the fact that he saved Kula in the factory, and how worry he was when he saw Kula nearly getting killed by K9999 and Angel. And how could he explain the fact that he had agreed to accept Whips idea of this date. But still he was worry about something. Maxima and Whip had reserved rooms on a hotel for them, and when they left he notice that they were talking to Kula with strange grins on their faces, obviously they were telling Kula to do something on this date for sure, and Kula being the kind of person she is, is going to obey them, without questioning. The question is what's their plan?

K' mind was disturbed when he notice a Basque ball coming directly at his face, but K' had catch it with his left hand, and Kula was awakened from her dream when this had happened.

"Wha-wha-what?"

"Who's ball is this!" asked a very angry K'.

"_Yo man_, it's mine!" said the first man walking directly at K'.

"I keep telling you Lucky, be careful of were you trough the ball, dog!" said the second man.

" Lucky?" asked Kula.

"Be really careful of were you trough the ball, you moron!" growled K', throwing the ball at the first man.

"Hey! _Easy boy_!" complained the first man catching the ball.

"You know these two looks familiar to me." Said the third man starting to wonder who are K' and Kula.

Kula also believe that she saw these men. "So are you three, I know I saw you before, but were……... I know! You three are the USA team!"

"Who?" asked K'.

"The USA Team, this team used fighting styles that are based on sport!"

"Then why don't you call your team, the Sport team?"

"Because the sports that our fighting style is based on, is sports that have been crated in the USA!" explained Heavy D.

"Oh!"

"But you guy's have only participated once in the KOF." Said Kula.

" Yeah! We only participated in 94." Said Brian.

"And we were about to participate in 97, if those jerks haven't stolen our invitation!" said Lucky remembering that incident.

"Who?" asked K'.

"Some weird kid, a girl with hair covering her face, and a Neanderthal with white hair."

"You mean, The New Face Team?" asked Kula.

"Yes, I've heard about them!" said K'. "Krizalid have stolen some of their fighting data. It was that team that has awakened Orochi, and it was that year that Krizalid had kidnapped Kyo, after he, Iori and Chisuru had defeated Orochi."

"I also heard about that team, but I never found out what had happened to them after that year."

"For what I know, they have died while they were bringing Orochi back to life."

"Now I know you guys!" said Brian finally recognizing K' and Kula "You are K' and Kula! Kula is a part of that team that has 3 babes and a weird Kid that thinks that he is Tetso! And K' and his team have won the KOF in this last 3 years!"

"_Yo yo yo_, back of! You mean to tell me that this guy is the new champion?" asked Heavy D.

Lucky was amazed. "Damn man! First it was Ryo Sakasaky, then Terry Bogard, then Kyo Kusanagui, now it's this guy!"

All of this irritated K' "Don't talk about the KOF! I hate the KOF! I will no longer participate on that tournament! Only if necessary."

"Well! What are you guys doing here?" asked Kula trying to change the subject.

"We were playing basketball." said Brian pointing to the basketball court behind him.

"Oh! Right! Some of these parks also have basketball courts! Well I thing we should get going, right K'?" said Kula grabbing K' arm.

"Whatever"

"Hey yo, wait up!" Heavy D: putts his hand in front of K' and Kula.

"What is it now?" asked K' getting tire of these guys.

"You guys wanna fight?"

"What?" asked K' and Kula at the same time.

"You guy are the new champions so we want to fight you guys!" said Brian.

"But why? Violence is not the answer!" snapped Kula.

"Well you didn't sound like that when you slapped Iori's face so many times." Said K' whispering to himself.

"This isn't about violence girl, it's about recuperating those times that we didn't participated in the tournament!" explained Lucky.

"But why didn't you guys participate in the tournament any more?" asked Kula.

"To participate in the KOF you must receive a invitation." said Heavy D. "And our team was never invited again! So what do you guys say?"

K' thought about that for a moment, but Kula could say by the looks on his face that he is welling to fight.

"K', No!"

"I think that we can!"

"K'! We are on a date!" shouted Kula.

"Relax, girl! This is a good opportunity to test our progress."

"But can't we fight them some other time?"

K' looks at Kula very seriously. "Kula, when a fighter is challenged to a fight he must fort fill the challenge with out any delay. That's what I've learn of all this years fighting in the KOF."

Kula just thought for a moment, she wanted to go to the hotel in the hurry, so that she could put the final part of the PLAN on working, but, she knows that K' is a very stubborn, and when he gets an idea on his head he can take it out. "Well………alright! But let's finish this in a hurry!"

"Why you want to finish this in a hurry?" asked K' very curiously aout Kula's attitude.

Kula just got embarrassed "Errrrr……because I want to!"

" Why?"

"Because I want to!"

K' just looks suspiciously at Kula. "Right!"

"So, What's it gonna be?" asked Heavy D.

K' turns to the USA team. "Very well, we will fight you!"

"All Right!" cheered Brian, American football style.

"Woooo hoooo!" cheered Lucky. "Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"So were do we fight?" asked K'.

"It can be the basketball court!" said Heavy D.

Kula just realized something. "But wait a minute! It's 2 against 3 here! It is not fair!"

"Ok, let's do it like this! It will be like the KOF team rules, one loses the next member can take his place, but it will be like wrestling, when ever you want, you can tag to your partner!" explained Heavy D.

"Well………I guess it will do! Let's get this over with."

So K', Kula and the USA team went on to the basket ball to start the fight. Brian was the first of the USA team ready to fight.

"Come on!" said Brian, cracking his neck, and stomping into his football position.

"I'm just one person, but that's enough." Said K', putting his shades on his jacket.

K' was ready to fight when Kula stopped him. "Hold it! Shame on you K'! Lady's first!"

This just embarrassed K'. "Whatever!"

Kula and Brian were all ready for the first round.

_To be continue….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_Chapter 8_

The fight has started, but neither Kula or Brian has started to fight, they just stand there in their usual fighting stands, just looking for the best moment to attack. They have been like this for about 10 minutes. K' took this moment to smoke a cigarette, watching the two of them, looking at each other, like a lion ready to attack his prey.

"They are not turning their looks away from each other for one second. They know that the one moment of distraction can cost this fight. So they must be prepared." Thought K'.

At the other side of the basketball field, Heavy D and Lucky are looking to the two fighters, but sweating very nervously.

"I know that a fighter never is in a hurry to start, but damn……" said Lucky.

Heavy D just looked seriously to the fight "It isn't that easy, man."

"What do you mean?"

Heavy D points at Kula "look at the girl! Look at the way she's evaluating all of Brian's moves just by looking, and Brian knows that, if he isn't careful Kula can take him down at her first attack."

"I see man……This is going to be difficult……"

Brian was sweating, but paying complete attention at any moves that Kula may do. He has seen her fighting on TV, so he has the advantage to know some of her moves, but in real life it is very different.

"Damn man! She is good, her defense is perfect! But where did she train to obtain such concentration?……I don't have choice, I must attack her first, I'll use my _American Supernova_ right now." Thought Brian and started to concentrate, and a gold aura surrounded him, and he started to attack lunch himself against Kula. The attack was very violent that not even Kula could take it, and it made her hit the ground very hard.

Kula was amazed by Brian's attack, he and his team haven't participated on the KOF, but they've keep on training really hard. "This is going to be really difficult."

K' was still smoking, but behind his shades he was starting to be worry for Kula. "So, do you want me to take your place?" he asked in his normal voice.

"NO WAY! I've just started!" snapped Kula, getting up.

Kula jump to the air ready to attack him, but when Kula was about to attack Brian had grab her and made a body-slam on her, Kula was terribly hurt this time, she even had one hand behind her back because of the pain.

"Well girl, do you give up? Haven't you had enough pain?" mocked Brian.

"NEVER!" Kula was so angry that she started attack Brian with no mercy, but Brian have been managing to block all of her kicks and punches.

Kula just back away, very tire because of all of her failure attacks. While Brian just stands there all ready to rumble. But he doesn't want to take the risk, this girl and many other fighters have proven to be very unpredictable. So he decided to finish this quickly, like they say, a person must not sell the bears skin with out hunting it first

"Alright, let's finish this!" Brian lunch himself against Kula again, hitting her with all of the techniques he has really to knock her out cold, but she keep on getting up. Brian was not going to let her recover so he keep on attacking her very hard, but no matter how hard he was fighting she was always getting up.

"She is strong." thought Brian "I've been hitting her with my _Screw Body Press_, my "_Rocket Tackle_", my _Brian Hammer_, my _Brian Tornado_ and my _Hyper Tackle_, but still she gets up. She is starting to get very dangerous; I better end this now while she is still hurt from my attacks, or I won't have any strength left to fight K'. I'll use my _American Supernova_ again."

Brian started to charge himself again, ready to perform his _American supernova_, launching himself against Kula. "IT'S ALL OVER!"

But this time Kula surprised him and every body by holding Brian's _American supernova_ with her hands.

"WHAT!" For the first time since the beginning of the fight, Brian was amazed by Kula, she was holding his _super Nova_ with her hands. This is incredible considering the fact that she was suppose to be tire from all of his attacks. Brian decided to charge more power but that didn't affect Kula, she just stood there not moving, Brian was starting to get nervous and charge even more power, still that didn't affect Kula.

Kula finally decided to attack, she lifted her right foot and kicked Brian's face, it wasn't strong enough to make him fall on the ground, but it was strong enough to make him back away.

"I don't believe it!" said Brian, rubbing his face. "how can this be? I was winning!"

"You may be strong, but still you are not has resistance has me." replied Kula.

"What! That's bull, I've faced a lot a fighters and no one is resistant the enough to hold back my _American Supernova_! This must be a trick, how did you do it?"

K turns of his cigarette. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Brian turns to K. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys probably know some of our moves, by seeing us on TV……"

"………so all I did was letting you punch me with all your best." Finished Kula.

This shocked and amazed Brian. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me that up until now you've been testing my fighting tactics?"

"I believe that it would only be fair, you guys know a lot about us but we don't know anything about you." Explained Kula.

"Hold on ! The girl was just studding Brian until now?" asked Lucky.

"Looks like it." Said Heavy D, still surprised with what just happen but he understand the strategy here. "This is just like a boxing tactic. You let your opponent use you has a punching bag so that he can get tire and can study his maneuvers. But to do that the fighter must have a lot of energies in him."

"Then, this girl……"

"Damn…………"

K' smirked "Kula is not has stupid has everyone things."

Kula was not sure how to take this comment so she decided to just shut up. She look at Brian and she notices that he is getting nervous.

Brian was getting despaired, he stupidly show all of his moves to Kula, when he look up at her he notice the look of confidence in her face. "HEY! THE FIGHT IS NOT OVER! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EVERY THING YET! GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Kula gets back to her fighting stance.

Brian starts to think of a new strategy "What do I do now? I'm too tired and she know all my moves……………except one, the _Buster Tomahawk_."

Immediately Brian jump into the air, and Kula follow him, Brian took this opportunity to perform his move, but Kula waited until he got closer and performed her "Ray Spin" and gave many rotated kicks directly at Brians face, Knocking him down.

And the Winner of the 1º round

KULA DIAMOND

Kula stretches then waves at Brian "Bye bye."

Heavy D and Lucky got into the field to get Brian out of there, and damn was his face a complete mess.

Kula took that time to go to K'. "Well…….what do you thing? Not bad."

"I've seen you fight a lot of times before!"

This was not exactly what she expected to hear from K'. "Y-yes but……"

" Alright, alright, you fought well……"

Kula giggled "Thank you."

"Ok then" K' lifts his hand. "tag me!"

"What?"

"I already let you fight in the first round, now it is my turn, now tag!"

"Alright, alright, you big baby" and so she tag him and K got into the field.

"Well, who gonna fight now?" asked Heady D.

"I'll go, I can beat him, because I've got something that can beat that fool." Said Lucky, totally assure of himself.

"What's that?"

"I got the speed, I got the power and got the brains."

"Yeah………"

K' and Lucky already got into the field ready to begin the 2º round

"I'm just one, but I'm more than the enough to beat you." Said K'.

In the battle field, Lucky was still dribbling his basketball, and his cap was covering his eyes, not showing the seriousness in them, he like Brian was paying attention to every movement that K might do, and K' himself was still in his fighting stance, waiting for Lucky to attack, and this made Lucky very nervous, for K being ready it is because he has some trick ready, and if Lucky isn't careful he might end up bad like Brian. "So different, I never fought any one with such a cold soul before, they say that Iori is just like him, but I can't not foresee what he might do……… he's does not show any emotion on his face……"

In the corner Heavy D and Brian were watching the fight, and Brian was taking care of his wounds.

"Damn…….I never saw Lucky so serious before….."

Heavy D nodded. "Me too dog……..but this fight is different for Lucky, even if K' is a new fighter he has a lot a confidence in him, and that what is troubling Lucky the most……"

Lucky is still dribbling his ball thinking to himself "The dude sure has the looks of a great fighter, he is very concentrated and calm on his fights, I saw that on TV, and most of all he does not let his emotions get in the way of his fights, that's why most of his opponents could not predict what he might do……… I'm starting to understand how this guy, all by himself manage to defeat the Psico team, and with one punch he took down Ryo Sakazaky, and even almost killed Terry Bogard……….This a very dangerous fight……very dangerous.

Kula was in her corner watching the fight, and sweating like hell, because she is very worried about K'. "K' must be careful, this guy is a fighter and a basket ball player, and most of the basketball players are very fast, this guy Lucky is know of being very fast, possibly the most fastest basketball player in the world. But K' knows about this, so why is he waiting for Lucky to attack him? He must be up to something! I hope his plan works."

2 minutes have passed and none of the fighters have moved

"Well my friend?" asked K', but he sounded like he was mocking Lucky. "Have you finished studding me? If yes then lets start this fight!"

Lucky was stunted, K had understood that Lucky was studding him, but in that moment an idea came to Lucky's head. So he launches his basket ball to the air them pointing to K. "Alright asshole, let's fight!"

K' and Kula were amazed when Lucky lifted on finger to the air and with a look of confidence on his face.

"What is he up to?" wondered Kula.

"What the heck is he going to do?" asked Brian.

Heavy D. puts a smirk on his face. "Mmm…. I think I'm starting to get the picture."

"What? Then tell me man! Our readers also want to know too!" said Brian getting impassion.

" K' is a very unpredictable fighter, Lucky decided to do an unpredictable attack so he can confuse K' and making him risk an alternative, that way he can defeat K'."

"I see man! So Lucky is going to do his _Dead Bound _or his _Hell Bound_ attack. I don't believe he is going to use a weak attack like _Dead Bound_ on K', so he's probably going to use his _Hell Bound._ And if I know this, then K' also knows."

"I thing that too man. But Lucky has that "grin" on his face, so he probably has this thing all planed out."

K didn't do anything at the moment, he just try to understand Lucky's plan, until he finally understood it, so he let out a grin of his own. So all he did was removing his shades, every body was starting to think that he was going to do his Chain drive, but he surprised every one when he launch them to Kula.

Kula catches the shades "K'… what do want me to do with them?"

"Hold on to them, for a moment, I don't need them in this fight."

" Hum………………ok."

In that moment K' charged at direction to Lucky ready to punch him. He knew that Lucky is going to do his strongest move, but still sometimes the strongest attack can be the slowest, and that is the way that K is going to get him.

But Lucky surprised K'.

When K' was to close to him, Lucky had performed his _Dead Bound_ and launched a basketball at K'.

K' was disappointed that Lucky had decides to use a weak attack, so he stopped and punched the basketball, turning it into dust. K' was about ready to attack Lucky again he notice that Lucky was near him and with a finger pressing the floor, and then an enormous blast came from the ground, hitting K' completely, and creating an enormous explosion .

"K'!" cried Kula.

After the explosion there was noting but smoke, and a almost destroyed basketball court.

Lucky lands on his knees. "Yes! I won!"

"Alright, Lucky kicked his ass!" cheered Brian.

Heavy D was amazed by Lucky's. "Yeah, I cannot believe how fast the guy is. I can't even believe that he had managed to do his _Dead Bound_ and his _Hell Bound_ so quickly."

"I think I understood his plan, he used _Dead Bound_ to distract K' so he could perform his _Hell Bound_."

"But he used almost all his energies to do this. Just look how tired he is!" Said Heavy D. pointing at Lucky.

Kula was about to find K' when she heard a voice coming from the smoke, guess who it is.

"That was very smart indeed, I give you that….I underestimated you speed, you're really the fastest man in the world."

Lucky and the other couldn't not believe their eyes, K' was still on his feet and walking normally after he got hit with an explosion the could destroy a building, Kula was about to cry in happiness to see K' alive but she hold on her tears, she didn't wanted to sound so weak in front of him.

"How………how…….how could you survive this? I saw get hit directly with it, you couldn't escape it." Said Lucky still in shock.

"After you get hit by Terry's _Power Gyser_ at least five times or more, you get used to it. And let me tell you that his attack is even much powerful that your _Hell Bound_." Explained K' cleaning some dust from his shoulder.

Lucky gasped "You mean to tell me, that my _Hell Bound_ affected you like a summer wind?"

"You got that right."

"How can a man like this exist? Some one must have created him!" thought Lucky

Kula was not surprised, according to what Ignis had said, K' is the strongest man in the world. Ignis had let K' develop his power so that he could absolve his power to become a god.

Lucky for a mere miracle had managed to stand up, but he was too weak to continuo, but never in his right mind was he ever going to say the words _I give up_. He will fight to the end. "COME ON!"

K' knew that Lucky was to weak to carry on the fight, but still, K' just give him a weak punch on the stomach, but it was strong enough to make Lucky split blood from his mouth.

Winner of the 2º round

K' Dash

Heavy D had run to help Lucky that was on the ground holding his stomach since Brian was still hurt from his fight with Kula. "You damn bastard!" yelled Heavy D. lifting Lucky up and showing the _finger_ to K'. "You knew that he couldn't carry on with the fight but still you hit him with a strong punch."

"That was my weakest punch." Replied K' still walking back to Kula.

"What?"

K walked bask to Kula and she give him a thumbs up, but K just lifted his hand like if he was expecting something and Kula give him an high-five.

K' sweat droops "it was for you to give me my shades back."

"Ops." And Kula gives the shades back. "That was a great fight!"

"Whatever…"

"But you had to admit he is much faster that you."

"I didn't have trouble admitting it you know?" snapped K'.

"Well…… It's my turn now" and Kula goes to the battle field. "I'm fighting this next round."

But K' stop her "Hey wait a minute, you can't go! I didn't tag you; so you can't go fight."

"Oh yes you did, you tag me when you high-five me" Said Kula with a smirk.

"oh……" said K' embraced of how he got tricked so easily.

Lucky sitts on the ground. "Man, my stomach……"

"Those two are incredible….. I never imagine a thing like this……" Said Brian.

"Well it's my turn now." Said Heavy D cracking his knuckles.

"Pay attention to K' punches man. They are has strong has hell." Warned Lucky.

"As well as Kulas……" warned Brian.

"No prob guys." Said Heavy D leaving to the battle field.

"I'm ready, come on" announced Kula.

Heavy D says nothing, just points his fist to Kula and start to run to the direction of Kula in order to punch her.

The fight started, Heavy D is launching many punches at Kula, but so far she is managing do escape every one of them easily, but still, she never faced any one who can throw punches so quickly

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought.!" Said Kula.

"Just as I thought, just like all boxing fighters, Heavy D trained his fists with an incredible speed, but his body can't follow that speed, witch makes him slower. but still, he had watched as we fought the other two, so he is more prepared for Kulas attacks. So she must finish him with one quick attack." Thought K'.

"Well girl? When are going to start fighting for real?" taunted Heavy D trying to upset Kula, and it work

"Relax dude! I'm going to kick your ass NOW!" Kula ran to Heavy D direction, ready to attack him, and Heavy D was about to catch Kula with a punch but Kula dodged it and ran to the left side of Heavy D with her hand covered with ice ready to punch him.

POW

" What?" cried Kula.

" I don't believe it!" said K', removing his shades.

Heavy D has used his _Tornado Punch_ to destroy Kula's hand covered with ice, and Heavy D took that opportunity while she was distracted to do another _Tornado Punch_ with his other hand, hitting Kula directly in her stomach, Kula was hurt and for the very first time she fall to the ground.

"All Right! Way to Go HD!" cheered Brian.

"Keep it up!" cherred Lucky.

Even K himself was amazed by this, looks like he underestimated Heavy D's power, and also at the same time worry about Kula. "This Heavy D guy, is much stronger than I thought, he his really, really fast with his fists, and that is why he had manage to get her. But still, Kula should be able to escape his attack. The first time I fought Kula in the KOF 2000 she was much, much better than this, and in the KOF 2001 she has lost that "strong ness" that she possessed, or else she would have easily beat Maxima and would have gave Lin a bad time when my team was fighting NEST team. I wonder that it was because of the fact that her best friend Candy has die and that she couldn't concentrate properly."

Kula was trying to get up, but she was having difficulty to get up because of Heavy D attack. In that moment K' started to panic, even if he didn't have the expression of it, It seems that Kula still haven't recovered from her fight with K9999 and Angel. He's starting to regret of accepting this fight. "Do you want me to take your place?" asked K' in a normal voice trying to cover the fact that he's worry.

"NEVER! This is my fight!" yelled Kula.

"Yeah, let the girl fight!" said Heavy D.

Heavy D is so confident that he's about to win, and that irritated Kula so much, she hates when the fighter get so arrogant, it really pisses her of, and most of all, she doesn't want to sound so weak in front of K', she had acted like that in the KOF 2001 in front of Foxy and K', for the last time she promised to her self, she had lost Candy, and she acted so weak, and she lost Foxy because of acting that way, so she had made a promise to never act like that ever again. Slowly she got up to her feet and back to her fighting position. "LETS GO!"

"She is still very dangerous even after her fight with Brian. I better finish her now while she is still suffering with the last punch, because her reaction is getting more faster every time I attack her." thought Heavy D.

Heavy D looks more serious…" thought K' looking at Kula's adversary.

"Get ready for the Final Attack! _D! MAGNUM_!" Heavy D left arm was glowing, he was concentrating all of his energy to finish this fight, ready to perform his most powerful attack.

In that moment K was really worry, in her condition Kula wasn't going to escape this attack.

Heavy D charged in Kula direction ready to do his attack, and Kula didn't not even move, probably because of the injuries, and K didn't' hesitate to run to Kula to protect her from Heavy D's attack.

" STOP IT!" cried K'

But he was to late. Heavy D. had manage to Punch Kula in her stomach, exactly were he had hit her first, that had created a big impact and a lot of wind. After all the smoke was clear K' saw that Kula was still hold by Heavy D's punch, trembling. In that moment K felt anger running to his veins, hating Heavy D for doing this to Kula. All he wants now is to KILL him.

"I don't believe this!" said Heavy D in shock.

"Well believe it !" mocked Kula.

In that moment K' was confused and Happy at the same time, Kula was still alive. When he walked closer he saw that Heavy D's arm was frozen with Kulas hands holding it. So all this impact and wind that had happened was Kula freezing Heavy D's _D! Magnum_ before it could hit her.

"You lost Heavy D, I'm too fast for ya!" said Kula.

In that moment Kula let go of Heavy D's hand and perform her _Ice Age_, freezing Heavy D, defeating him.

The fight is over.

Winner: K/KULA TEAM.

Kula jumped around, happy for her victory. "YES! I DID IT! I'M A WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR! _MIAU_! Ops, wrong cat!"

K begins to feel something strange in his stomach, something that he never felt before, and he couldn't take it anymore, he is going to... "ha ha aha ha, that wasm...ha ha ha ...funny...rrrrrrrrrrr ha ha ah hah ahah ahh ahaha ah a ah haha ah!"

Kula count not believe what she was seeing, K' was laughing, She never saw him laughing, neither did Maxima and Whip, he never in his life have change that looks in his face, and Kula didn't know if he was making fun of her or not, but she didn't care, she is seeing him laughing, with heart, and soul.

Then she turns her attention to the USA team she saw Lucky and Brian helping out Heavy D

"Damn! ...That's one thought girl!...Ouch." Heavy D managed to say.

"You're telling me." Said Brian.

Kula approached a little to them to know if they are fine. "Are you guys all right?"

"OF COURSE!" replied Lucky "Well...maybe a little bust, but it will take more than that to beat us!"

"Well...Do you guys need any help for..."

"Nope! We can handle our wounds our self!" said Brian.

"But HEY! You two must give us a rematch." Said Heavy D in a loud voice.

Kula sweat dropped "err...sure..."

Kula saw has the USA team leaving, a little injured, but they are walking by a milagre. Then she turns to K' who was trying to catch his breath from all that laughing, and she things that it is time to start the final face of the PLAN, she started to walk slowly to K' with a blush. "Say...K'..."

"What is it?" asked K' being his old self again.

"Well...I was...starting to thing that...maybe we should go to the hotel!"

K' blushed "Well...Its still too early...lets walk some more..."

Kula was a little disappointed by his response. "Well...ok!"

After Kula said that, K' lifted up Kula, caring her.

Kula blushed hard. "K! What are You doing?"

" Shut up!" demanded K' "I know that you are a little injured from Heavy D fight, so I'll carry you a little to keep up you strength!"

Kula didn't say anything more, she just let K caring her, it feels so good, and she feels so... be continue……


	9. Chapter 9

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK. And in this chapter the will be mentioned more stuff and games that belongs to SNK, and they don't belong to us neighter.

_-------_

_Chapter 9_

_-------_

After a few minutes later K' had finally putted Kula down, and booth of them keep on walking, without saying a word, but Kula notice that K' was getting tense, she didn't know if it was because of the fact that they had fought with the USA team, or was something else, what ever it is, she didn't like it, it almost looks like he is returning back to his shell, Kula had to do something even if she had to delay the PLAN for a few moments. Lucky for them they were walking into one of those big NEOGEOLAND arcades buildings.

Kula grabs K' by the arm "Look K' it's a NEOGEOLAND!"

"So?"

"Well, I suddenly feel like playing some games. Come on!" and booth of them enters the NEOGEOLAND.

K' had no other choice but to follow her. "Crazy girl.

_-------_

Once inside they have notice that it was almost impossible for any to have room to walk, every were and every were there were arcades with a dozen of people around it, waiting for their turn to play the fabulous games made by the SNK. It was total pandemonium in there, there was practically no arcade that was free.

" Hey K' lets play this game!" called out Kula pointing to an arcade.

K' walked near to Kula and the arcade and readied the name of the game.

"Rage of the Dragon?"

"Yup. It is a fighting game, and you play two against two."

K' eyes susceptibly at Kula. "You know a lot about this game a long time now, haven't you?"

"Well, I've already played this Thursday when I was out with Mai and the girls. SO you wanna play?"

"Yeah, fine ……..whatever."

Kula inserted a coin, and they were starting the game, they were playing 1pl vs. 2pl mode, Kula had chosen Billy and Lynn, and K' had chosen Jimmy and Sonia. The first round started and Kula, playing has Lynn was kicking Sonia's butt, K was amazed that Kula was very good in a fighting game, of course she had the advantage because she had already played this game, and of course this is very the first time K' ever played a fighting game, this isn't as real as an real fight, so K' didn't gave much importance to the game, he had much things in his mind, that why he had chosen any characters he could get.

The first round has ended, with Kula has Lynn being the winner, Kula notice that K didn't give much of him in this fight, he was playing with out any interest, he was still disturbed with what ever he was thinking.

"This isn't working! What Am I going to do now?" thought Kula.

The second round is starting, and to replace Sonia came the second Character that K' had chosen, Jimmy. K' made some moves with the Keyboard and suddenly K' character has launched a fire ball at Kula's character, this has finally caught the attention of K'.

"Whoa, this guy also uses fire, like me."

K' made some more moves with the buttons of the Keyboard, and K's character was making what it looks like Terry's _Burn Knuckle_, but this burn Knuckle was made out of fire, and it hit Kula's character hard. When Lynn got up, K' made some other move, he made Jimmy Jump to the air with fire surrounding him, and it hit Lynn hard again. K' had a grin in his face, he was enjoying playing this. K' made some more moves and suddenly K' character was glowing in blue, or something like that, and he charged directly at Lynn, and made what it looks like a _Power Geyser_. This final move has made K' character win this round, in _PERFECT_.

Kula was chocked, this is the first time that anyone ever beat her in a round of _Rage of the Dragon_, she looked at K' and notice that he was getting excited about playing this game, Kula couldn't help but to smile at him.

The Final round is about to start and Kula's second character, Billy appeared.

"You are going down, little man!" challenged Kula.

"You and what army?" replied K'

Round 3 started and the two players started making a lot of moves with their keyboards, hoping to take down the others players character. A lot of teenager surrounded the couple and the arcade witch they were playing, watching in interest they way they were playing against each other. K' was playing in such intense that fire ring aura was surrounding his body, this was happening the same thing with Kula, except that it was icy aura surrounding her, the teenagers started to feel a little frightening about this so they back up a little, K' and Kula were playing so hard that it almost sounded like they were going to destroy the arcade machine.

A little far away from there a mysterious man was watching K' and Kula playing, but he was most likely watching Kula. He also had a white hair like K', but his skin was not has dark. He dressed almost like K' except that the colour of his outfit was red. His name, Ash Crisome. "My, my, she is hot. I can feel her aura, it is almost has powerful has mine, and the other guy is as strong has me, but I don't need him. I need to talk to her."

_-------_

K' has made Jimmy try again his "Power Geyser" at Kula's character, but she had made Billy defend against Jimmy's attack, and in the last moment, she made Billy do his blue _Power Geyser_, defeating Jimmy.

"DAMN!"

"YES! I WON! I'm a woman! Hear me roar!" cheered Kula.

"Oh, shut up!" murmured K'.

Suddenly Kula felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turn she had meet face to face with Ash Crisom. "You did well _chere´,_ you beat that poor loser!"

K' glared angry at the stranger, wishing to break his neck, but he didn't know why, what it because of the fact that the stranger was insulting him or was it because he was making moves on Kula.

"Say _chere_´, would you like to play with me?" asked Ash in a seductive tone.

"No thanks. I'm a little tire of playing." Kula immediately answered.

"Well, Ok."

Kula grabbed K' by the arm and walk away from Ash, but K still gave him one last deadly glare. "I don't like that French moron. If I see him again, he's dead."

"Please K' take it easy! Don't mind him." Said Kula trying to calm down K'.

After a few moments, Kula and K' walked to a machine that had a microphone attach to it. It was a small Karaoke machine.

"Uau, a karaoke machine, I wanna try it! Do you want to try it K'?" asked Kula.

"No……. I'm going to find something to drink, I'll be right back."

After that K' walked away directly to a Coke-Cola machine to get a coke to drink, but all of this was just an excuse to be alone for a moment. Kula putted a coin in it and started to look for music that she wants to sing.

K' was drinking calmly his Coke-cola, lost in his thoughts. Kula practically almost lost facing the USA team, even if she was studding Brian's moves, she ended up more hurt, and in this last fight with Heavy D. she practically ended up almost dead. K knows that Kula is still a little weak from fighting K9999 and Angel all by herself, and for even using all her ice power to save the fighters that were in Ignis space ship. He should never have agreed to fight the USA team tonight, but what is done, is done. The only thing that K' could not understand was why he felling this way about Kula. He had this felling that he couldn't explain what it is, or better said it, he did not even understand what it was. He admits that he has this felling every time he is with Kula, but in this date that felling began to grow more, and more, it is driving him crazy. Kula was the first one that ever thanks him, for something that he had done, she was the one who made him fell calm when ever she put her arms around his. And most important of all, she is the first one who ever made him laugh for real, from his heart, a heart that he didn't know that he had. But what is this felling? Is it……love?

K´s thought were interrupted when he had heard music playing. It was the song that Kula had chosen to sang in that karaoke machine.

Every one applauded at Kula, for when she started to sing and to dance. K' was looking at every move of Kula's body when she was dancing, her hair glowing by the sparks of the lights, the way she moved her body, and the way her breasts moved by every time she was dancing. And a new felling was invading K's mind, not only his mind but also his body, he began to feel……. Damn, he was already starting to sweat.

When the song was over every one applauded at Kula, and Kula thanked them for their applause, at least for the first time in her life, she begins to feel that some one was appreciating her.

K' forced him fell to calm down, when he notice that Ash Crisom was walking to Kula, with a grin in his face. "That bastard again? What does he want with Kula? That's it! I'm going to kill that French punk!"

Kula has felt a hand on her shoulder, she was expecting K' but it was the Ash again. "_Bonjuer_ , baby."

"It's you again!"

"You were expecting maybe someone else?"

Kula left the karaoke machine, but Ash was still following her. Kula was getting annoyed by all of this so she decided to confront this guy. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"_Chere_, yelling is not appropriate for such a pretty face." Kula blushed by his comment, and Ash liked that. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Crisom, Ash Crisom. I'm from France, well, not exactly, I was just born in France."

"So why is it with the French talk?"

"Because I like it, it's cool!"

Kula sweat dropped, this guy is kind of silly.

Ash continued. "OK it's like this, me and two friends of mine, are planning on competing on the KOF tournament that it's going to be held in 2003."

"There is going to be a KOF 2003?" asked Kula in surprise.

"Yup, there is some lady with a mask that is organizing it."

"Then why wasn't organized this year?"

"Looks like there wasn't any money to do it, it's just like it happen in 1998."

"And you are planning to participate in it?"

"Yup. I wanna test my fighting abilities with great legends like the Lone Wolf and the Invincible Dragon." lie Ash, hiding the true reason why he is participating in the tournament.

"So why all of this has to do with me?"

" Well, I don't know all of the details but, it will probably teams of 4, so I was wondering if you would like to be our 4º team member?"

"What? ME?"

"Yes you!"

"But why me? I don't even know how to fight!"

"_Chere_, lying does not suit you! I know that you are a fighter. I felt your fighting aura."

"My fighting aura?"

"Yes I felt it when you were playing with that guy. Your aura, or KI, is very strong, very powerful indeed, and to have such KI a person must also be a good fighter, and had trained a lot to obtain it."

Kula: (thinking) "man this guy must be also a skilled fighter to have felt my aura. I wonder why NEST never traced this guy? Maybe he is not has strong has Kyo or Iori. Oh, how stupid of me, NEST never traced this guy because he never participated in the KOF. Maybe he is strong indeed." Thought Kula.

"Well _chere_, what do you say?" asked Ash again, making Kula wake up from her thoughts.

"Wha-what? Oh yeah you! Sorry but I'm not interested."

Ash felted a little desapointed. "Oh damn! But why? Is it because of that guy you have beaten?"

Suddenly Ash felted an incredible KI behind him, when he turned around he saw K', with angry eyes that could even scared Orochi. "_Mon Dieu_. This guy looks piss."

" Leave the girl alone!" demanded K' with a treating tone.

K' thinks that this guy was molesting Kula. Kula was about to say something when Ash had lifted his hand to stop her.

"Sorry _monsieur_, but don't you see I making moves on this girl?"

"You are messing with my date!" said K' with even more dangerous voice.

"What? Did K' just call me his date?" thought Kula with a smile.

"Alright _mon ami,"_ challenged Ash. "What will happen If I refuse to obey?"

"This!" K' punched Ash so hard with fire already surrounding his hand. The punch was so hard that it had made Ash crashed against some arcade games.

K' was surprised that Ash has managed to get up after his punch, with a grin on his face. " Ok, no more mister nice Ash! Now its my turn."

This time it was Ash turn to punch K' hard, that had made crash against the wall. When K' got up he was surprised again to see that he also manipulated flames, but his flames were different, they were green flames. Different flames, just like Iori. Who is this guy?

"Looks like you are full of surprise!" said K' getting up.

"And you haven't seen anything yet, _mon ami_!" replied Ash.

All of this riding has caused many people to panic and started to leave the NEOGEOLAND, but many had stayed to see this fight.

The two fighters were ready to continuo the fight when an ice wall was putted between them. It was Kula. After she finished making this ice wall she ran to K', holding his two arms. " Please K', stop it! No more fighting! We had enough fight for one day!"

K' looked down at Kula still with his angry look. "but Kula………"

"Please K', lets just get out of here!" begged Kula.

K was in silence for a moment before he decided to speak "alright."

"Yes!" said Kula, happily.

"Damn, this fight was getting good." Protested Ash.

Kula immediately grabbed K' arm so that they could leave, but not before he gave one final word to Ash. "You got lucky this time, but I'll kill you the next time we meet."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, _mon ami_." Replied Ash.

_-------_

K' had manage to calm himself a little after that almost-fighting match with Ash, the only thing that was calming him was the fact that he knew that he would have the opportunity to rip that guys head off.

"Hey K', are you Ok?" asked Kula.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Kula didn't believe what he said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kula decided to give up this talk, she knew that K' isn't also the type of guy that like to talk about his problem. "Well…………… so……………lets go to the hotel then……"

K' blushed when Kula suggested that." Are you sure? I'm not that sleepy yet.

"Well……………I am………." Said Kula, trying to convince K'.

"Whatever."

Both of them said nothing more, until Kula turn around to walk.

"Kula!" called K'.

"Y-yes?" asked Kula, not turning around.

"I just want to say that……I……I really enjoyed this date with you."

Kula was blushing like hell, she turn around and she saw K' with his normal expression on his face, but when he said that to her his voice sounded so sincere. "You are welcome K'……………….so lets go then."

_To be continue….._

Ramon: we want to thank every one who has been reviewing and reading our fic so far.

Sunny: a special thanks to Crizon luna, to eyie22 and Sailor-chan for their reviews so far.


	10. Chapter 10

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_-------_

_Chapter 10_

_-------_

After a few minutes K and Kula had reached the hotel, Kula did all of the talk when they reached the receptionist, and he had called a bellboy to guide them to their room. Once they got inside they have notice that the room the have rented for today was personally one of those rooms made for loving couples.

Kula had paid the bellboy with a tip, when she had notice that K' was looking at the bed. Kula just blushed, wondering what is going on K' head. "hey K'……"

"Yes?"

"I'm……….I'm going to take a bath, I'll be right back." Said Kula, walking to the bathroom.

"…ok" that was all that K' managed to say.

_In the bathroom._

Kula was looking at herself in the mirror, a little nervous of what is about to do. But she has to do it, if she wants the PLAN to work. "This is it! No turning back now."

_In the bedroom._

K' was more nervous than Kula, he just couldn't stop walking around wondering what Kula is up to, or better yet, what Maxima and Whip were up to. K' is no fool, he is sure that they have ordered Kula to do….it´…with him. And K' wasn't going to sacrifice Kula's virginity just because she was ordered to do it. "Damn you Kula! Why can you have your own opinions? Why must you always have to follow orders?" cursed K' in a low voice.

K' really enjoyed this date with Kula. It was the first time that he had had moment of peace in his life, he just hated the fact that all of this might all be ruin because of a stupid order.

Suddenly a shy voice is heard, it's Kula. "K'……"

K' was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't not even had listen to Kula entering the room. When he turned around his body went cold with the sock, and then heated up again, because only now he had notice that Kula wasn't wearing any clouts, the only thing that was covering her body was a bathroom towel. K' didn't know what to do, this is the first time that he had seen an almost naked woman. Kula just smiled shyly at his reaction.

Slowly she walked to him, and this has made him back away a little. "K- -k-kul-laaa…W -w-hat ar-are y-yy-you …….."

Kula covered K' mouth with her finger. "Please K', no more talking……"

K was about to say something else when he was silenced as Kula's lips came to rest over his, and his entire voice box was froze up. After a few moment K' didn't hesitate to return back that kiss to Kula, this had surprised her, but it didn't make her stop.

Very slowly, Kula had forced K to land in the bed and immediately Kula rested on top of him, both of them looking at each other with loving eyes. Without any warning Kula started to remove the towel that is covering her body. K' couldn't do noting but watch, Kula was removing the towel that was covering her body, almost starting to expose her naked form, K' could feel his body reacting, that is when he grabbed Kula by the shoulders pushed her off of him, and immediately got out of the bed, but he was so disorientated that he hit the wall.

Kula looked at K' from the bed and notice that he was breathing heavily, like he had just did an enormous effort. She just wondered why he pushed her away. Could it be the prove that he doesn't like her? "K'? W-why?"

K tried to calm himself before starting to talk. "For heavens sake Kula, we can do this!"

"Why?" She asked again with her eyes watering

"You were ordered to do this right?"

Kula blinked. "What?"

K' was so frustrated that he didn't hear her. "Damn it Kula! Why must you be like this? You always go around doing what ever they ordered you to do! And this is going too far!"

"B-but K'…"

"Kula, you must learn to have your own opinion! You can not always do what ever the others want!"

This confused Kula "the other?"

"Don't play dumb, Kula! You accepted to go on this date because it was an order of Whip right? I am still amazed that Diana has gone along with this. And they have probably ordered you to do……… _It_…with me."

"K'…"

K' punched the wall because of the anger he is feeling right now. "DAMN IT! This time they have gone too far! Ordering a young girl to sacrifice her virginity because they've want to! This time they have gone too far! I' m going to kill them!"

Kula didn't do noting but look at K', he was so mad that he was just repeating himself, and now Kula understood that up until now he thought that Kula only go out on this date with him because she was ordered to do so. She understands him. At first she also thought that he only accepted to go out whit her because of Whip.

Slowly K' forced himself to calm down again and he started walking out of the room. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Wait!" called Kula getting out of the bed. "Please K' don't go!"

K' didn't know why but he stopped, stopped right near the door, but his back turn at her.

But before that she could talk, Kula took a deep breath before starting to talk again. "K', I'm going to be honest with you. I'm the one who had planed all of this."

"What?" K looked at Kula and saw that there was no lies in her eyes, this caught K' by surprise.

" I….I…I am the one who told Maxima to give the keys to you, and I am the one who asked Whip to reserve me a room in this hotel, and I even ask Diana for not to interfere this moment, because, because I wanted it so much."

K' was in shock, he always thought that Kula was noting but a puppet, but damn, was he wrong, was he very, very wrong. But there were two questions popping in his mind. "How long have you been planning this?"

Kula's face was all red when K' ask her that. "E-e-ever since you have come to me in that GYM and said that you accepted to go out with me."

"But why did you do all of this?"

Kula is getting more nervous now, she hated when K' does so many questions, especially questions that makes her admit the things that have been in her heart for so long, but she said that was going to be honest. And so she shall. "Because like I said, I want this so much, I've dreamed of being in your arms ever since we started living together. And in that time, I've come to care a lot for you."

"Hump! You, probably pity me because I'm a lonely man right?" humped K', feeling kind of ridiculous that some one has pities him, he hates when people do that.

"No, it is not pity I feel. How can I pity you when sometimes feel myself envious of you."

K looked at Kula amazed again. "Envious……of me?"

Kula nodded her head. "Yes……I envy you because you were strong enough to revolt against NEST. I envy you because you could move freely around the world, and watch the wonders of the world when all I did was living in the terror that is NEST and watching my friends being killed in front of me. We started out has enemies, but like you said before, we were forced to face each other, because of the cruelty of NEST. But it was your strength that drew me to you when we first fought in the KOF 2000, and when we started to live together, I've got to know the intelligent and also thoughtful and caring person you try so much to hide."

"Kula………"

"I love you, K' Dash."

K remained in silence, still amazed about all that Kula had said to him right now, and for the very first time in his life, his cold hearted heart became to feel warm, and more than ever, he felt happy, all this time he didn't understand why he had these feelings on him, when ever he was with Kula, and why he worried so much about her, and why he was always saving her, but now he knew. He loved her too, but until now he didn't figured out because he didn't know if Kula would return those feelings to him. All this time he thought that he was immune to such feelings, because of the fact that he is a cold blooded fighter. This young girl had just broken that barrier.

K walked to Kula with a soft smile in his face. Kula was amazed, she only see that smiles in her dreams, but she was even more amazed when K hugged her.

"Kula……I love you too."

Kula eyes looked at him with eyes full of shock, hope and amazement. "Y-y-you mean that?"

"Yes I do! I don't know how or when you did it, but you have stolen the heart of the Beast of Prey."

Kula felt tear coming out of her eyes, happy with K's true and sincere words, and with one finger, K gently cleared the teas from her eyes. Kula was about to say something more, but she was interrupted when K kissed her softly in her lips, and Kula returned that kiss.

When they both stopped kissing, K' carried Kula back to the bed and rested her on the bed.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" asked K'.

"Yes, more than anything." Affirmed Kula.

K didn't say anything more, he just resumes kissing her, and with a free hand he turned off the light.

Damn, now we can't see (or read) the good stuff.

To be continue…….

Ramon: there are still more to come!

Maliska: did you people really think that it would end like this?


	11. Chapter 11

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_-------_

_Chapter 11_

_-------_

_In the Hero's team apartment._

Whip woke up in the middle of the night, to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of water, but when she got there she notice a note in the refrigerator, a note from Maxima, and it said: _Diana has follow K' and Kula, I'm going to make sure she doesn't goof up their date, Maxima._

Whip sighed "Damn…...Diana has promised that she would not interfere."

_-------_

On the roof of another building near the hotel were K' and Kula are a mysterious figure, is watching them in their window through his binoculars, and that mysterious figure is……

"Ahá ! Found ya, Diana!" shouted Maxima, and Diana jumped when he sneaked on her.

"Damn it Maxima!" cried Diana. "Don't you have anything to do besides putting your nose in other peoples business?"

"I could ask the same thing about you! You have promised Kula not to interfere. This is her PLAN!"

"I know that! I just want to make sure that K' doesn't take advantage of her."

"Oh come on! K' isn't the type of guy that takes advantage of women."

"Maybe by travelling with a stupid hentai like you, he has learned how to become horny with women!"

Maxima got a little confused by this last remark by Diana. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Shut UP!" Shouted Diana has she keeps on observing K' and Kula with her binoculars "Something is wrong there!"

"What is it?"

"Kula is saying something to K, and K' is looking at her, in a disbelieve look! I wish I could hear what they are saying."

"Well……Maybe I can help!"

Diana turns to Maxima "How?"

"I can read their lips!" He confirmed, very proud of himself.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

Diana was not sure if Maxima was telling the true, but she decided to pass the binoculars to him. "Ok then, tell me what they are saying!"

Maxima takes a look at K' and Kula with the binoculars "Ok, ok. UAU! Kula has noting but a towel covering her body!"

"MAXIMA!" Diana growled very angrily.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" pleaded Maxima then starts reading Kula's lips "Ok, ok, Kula is saying …._forced to face each other, because of the cruelty of NEST. But it was your strength that drew me to you when we first fought in the KOF 2000, and when we started to live together, I've got to know the intelligent and also thoughtful and caring person you try to hide so much. I love you, K' Dash_."

Diana was in shock, she could not believe what she just heard. "Is…...is …...that true?"

"Yes it is!" Maxima confirm it.

"And….and …..what is K' saying?"

"Wait, wait…..he is still stunted……he is not saying noting yet……… wait, he is saying something" now he starts reading K' lips. "_Kula……I love you too. I don't know how or when you did it, but you have stolen the heart of the Beast of Prey_. Yurk , K'! Were did ya learn to say mushy stuff like that?"

Diana landed on her knees. "The irony of it all……… I thought that Kula only had a silly crush on K', that it was noting serious……….but looks like I was wrong……and I never thought that K' would really fall in love, especially with my little girl. I always thought that he was a cold blooded killer. With no feelings for any one……..life is really so ironic."

Maxima was ignoring her, he was still watching Kula and K' with the binoculars. "Wait, wait! The god parts coming up! They are kissing and K' is taking her to bed. HE HEHE HE…….." Maxima stopped jumping like a maniac when he saw what K' was doing. "hey …..K' what are you doing? ……No ,no, no, no, don't turn of the light! ….. NOOOOOOOOOOOO…….." This is the part in the previous chapter when K' turns of the light "K', you dork! Now I can't see the good stuff!"

Diana slapped Maxima hard on the back of his head, making him drop the binoculars. "Let's get out of here! There is no more need to stay here."

"Alright, alright……you didn't' have to hit me so hard!" complained Maxima, rubbing his head.

When Maxima looked at Diana, he notice that she looked a little sad, he didn't know what it was, but deep inside of him, he don't like seeing her like this, so he decided to cheer her up. "Hey D.! How about we go to a snack bar and drink something? I'm thirsty!"

"Go it yourself, stupid cyborg!" Diana didn't know why she replied so coldly at Maxima, but it's probably because she is very disturbed and once again she is taking it out on him. She had completely forgotten the conversation she had heard when K' and Maxima were talking. Diana looked at him slowly and notices that he's still upset about her cold reply. "I'm sorry Maxima…………………… Sure, I'll go to the snack bar with you."

Maxima put on a happy look "cool."

_In a snack bar near the hotel were K and Kula are._

Maxima had ordered two beers for him and Diana, Maxima was almost half way ending his, but Diana didn't even touched hers, she was still looking at the air, with those sad eyes, like she was waiting for an answer. "Diana, what is the matter?"

"Why would you care?" she replied, very coldly again.

"HEY! Stop it with those cold replies!" snapped Maxima very angry. "We are friends, right? So friends look out for each other!"

Diana just let out a deep sight "I just feel so alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes, my little girl is growing up so fast…….she is becoming a woman, indeed. And she will not need me anymore." Diana's eyes starts to watering. "She has the life she always wanted, and now she has a man to protect her. I'm worthless now..."

Maxima was surprised, he never saw Diana like this, this is the first time she ever opened so much to him. Maxima's happy and worry at the same time. "Hey, come on girl, that is not true."

"I still remember the first time I saw Kula. She was just 4 years old and NEST was already making experiment on her, turning her into a killing machine…… I could stand the idea of her being noting but an object for their uses, so I've decided to take care of her. But that was not enough for NEST Master, he still didn't trusted Kula, they were afraid that she would become a rebel, a traitor like K'. NEST created Krizalid to make sure that K' would not betray them, and they have created Candy to make sure Kula didn't do the same. But when K' defeated Krizalid in KOF 1999, they have programmed Candy to kill Kula if she ever showed any sign of betrayal ideas, but in the end I'm surprised to see that Candy had risked her life for Kula in the end. But I was afraid in that time, afraid for Kula's safety, but all this time, she was capable of taking care of herself. I feel so worthless."

Maxima was in deep silence for a moment. "You love her very much, don't you? like if she was your daughter?"

"Yes…………"

"And she loves you, and she will need you now more than ever." Said Maxima in a sincere voice, one that Diana never heard from him.

"What?"

"She has confessed her love for K', but still she will need a lot of support from you, she will need your support to carry on with her relationship with K', the support that you have always given to her……..so you see, you are not worthless. And just because she is in love, doesn't mean that she will forget about her friends, especially, you."

Maxima's words have calmed Diana, but still she was surprised that Maxima would calm her down, considering the fact that she always treats him so badly.

Now Maxima has a look like he's expecting something, and Diana noticed that. "well?"

Diana blushed. "W-well what?"

"Aren't you going to drink your beer?"

" Oh yeah right………." Said Diana felling a little disappointed but started to drink her beer.

_-------_

Maxima could not believe what just happened. Diana was drunk, and Maxima is caring her home in a piggy bag ride, and to think that she only drank one, just one, cup of beer. The most distasteful think of all, is that she puked all over the lady's bathroom in that snack bar. Now here is a woman who can not take her liquor.

"How can people drink that shit? It tastes like pi!" said a drunken Diana, letting out some hiccups.

Maxima laughed. "Where did I hear that before? "

"This is so pathetic, you taking care of me."

"Oh come on! You must admit that this is well!"

Even drunk, Diana could feel comfortable with Maxima. And this is the very first time that some one is taking good care of her, even if it is from someone who was once her enemy. "you would do better if you shave those sideburns of yours."

Maxima panicked "NO! Anything but my precious sideburns!"

Diana only giggled at his reaction.

A few minutes later Maxima have reached the park, the same park were K' and Kula were fighting the USA team, and Maxima have rested Diana on one of the seats of the park, because, damn was she so heavy.

"Maxima…..?"

Maxima rubbed his neck before starting to talk to her again. "What's up?"

"Do you…...do you think I'm pretty?" asked Diana with a blush.

Maxima jumped in shock, was Diana flipping him, this a first time that she ever talked to him like that, he didn't' know if it was because she is drunken. Still it is the first time in a wile that a woman started to make moves on him. But what the heck. "Well…….y-yes………yes I do."

Maxima were expecting a response from Diana, but she was quiet. And they were silence for a while.

"Sorry for always being so bad for you………………"

"Hey, I don't pay attention on that, I………"

"You always had more luck than me."

Maxima was caught by surprise here, what did she meant by that? "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you were born, you could live in the world, doing all the things you could do every time, a complete free soul………"

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how I lived my life." Thought Maxima to himself.

"I was destined to live in a prison ever since I was born." Continued Diana.

Maxima got confused now "What? What do you mean?"

"My father, was one of the main fighter agents of NEST, but he wanted to be removed from the organization, but NEST Master never let him, but he want it so bad, that he begin to run away from it, but NEST founded him and Kill him and his wife, but for some strange reason, NEST Master has let me live, and he made me one of his agents. I was just 4 years old when NEST took me and turned me into what I am……"

"Damn. This is the very first time Diana ever open up so much to me. But I never knew about her life. Curse the NEST, they have always used people for their experiments, and mostly children. NEST way truly despicable. Thank God it is dead." Thought Maxima.

"Ironic, isn't it?" said Diana with a sarcastic laught.

"Diana……"

"I was working on the same organization that Kill my family and ruin my life, when I should do the same like you and K'. But no…...I was a coward……" Diana was starting to cry.

Maxima could sense that all that Diana is saying is hurting her, and he said that he had a hard life, when this woman had an even more hard life than him.

"Sorry I must be talking a lot, aren't I?" said Diana rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, hey, calm down……….."

"I'M A COWARD! I always was and I always will be! I just a stupid coward with no use for anyone!" cried Diana, letting out more tears

"Calm down! Don't you see that you are hurting yourself?" demanded Maxiam trying to calm down Diana.

"I'm a coward! I hate myself! I hate myself!"

"That is enough!"

"I hate….." Immediately, Maxima covered his lips with Diana's, giving her a calm, gentle, but sexy kiss. Maxima were even more surprised when Diana was returning the kiss to him.

They have continuo kissing for about…………10, no 18 minutes, until Diana fainted in his arms. "Damn this woman can kiss." Thought Maxima.

Maxima look back at the woman in his arms, this is the very first time that Diana look so beautiful, so sexy. He was beginning to think hentai ideas, but he decided against it, he isn't the type of man that takes advantage on women when there are with their minds completely gone. So he carries her again in a piggy back ride, and return back home.

"I just hope I never carry her again like this."

_To be concluded….._


	12. Chapter 12

_Fire and Ice_

Declaimers: We are the Generation A

Ramon: first things first, we're Portuguese and we're making this fanfic in English

Sunny: so don't be surprised if you see some graphic errors …and …this was our first fan fic. So be nice. And this is the final chapter.

Air Jay: And to end, I just wanna say that KOF doesn't belong to us, it's a very cool awesome video game made by the SNK.

_-------_

_Chapter 12_

_-------_

_Kula was walking around, and every were there was nothing but fog and emptiness, she could not see anything and any one. She barely could see were she was going_

"_Is there any body out there?" cried Kula. No one answer._

_Suddenly Kula notice that she stepped on something or some one, it was Maxima, and he was dead. Her eyes were already trembling. "M-M-Maxima."_

_She then look around and saw the dead bodies of Whip, and Diana._

"_DIANA!" Kula runs to Diana, with tears on her eyes. Kula kneel down to the same woman who was like a mother to her, and who took care of her when she was a NEST agent, and she could not believe this. Another one of her best friend has ended up dead. "Why………… why………..why must this always happens to the ones I love?"_

_Suddenly Kula hears the sounds of a fight, she walked a little to find out who is fighting and she saw K' fighting K9999._

" _K9999?" Kula got up to her feet with an angry attitude when she saw Foxy's killer. "It was him! He Killed Diana and the others!"_

_K9999 had his hand already transformed into a sword (or something like that) attacking K' again, but K' block it with one hand and punched K9999 with his free hand, covered in fire. K9999 is taken down, and K' was about ready to kill him when two flames had hit him in the back. One of them was purple._

"_what is going on here?" asked Kula and from the fog it appeared two figures, it was Kyo Kusanagui and Iori Yagami, with evil grins in their faces. _

"_What are you two doing? K' is not your enemy! K9999 is!" cried Kula But none of them pay attention to her, they just concentrate more flames, ready to attack K'. K' got up and concentrated flames of his own, has Kyo Iori and K9999 were about ready to attack him. _

_Suddenly two Xs of fire were marching at his direction, but this time K' jumped to the air to escape that attack, but he was attacked by the back again, attacks that look like he was attack by millions of knifes._

_This made K' land on his knees, and covered his wounded back with one hand. Kula could not believe this, it was the clone Zero, and Krizalid 1 and 2 that had attacked K' now. (the Krizalids are the clones of K', Krizalid 1 is from kof 1999, and Krizalid 2 is the striker of the original Zero in kof 2001)_

"_That is enough!" Kula started to concentrate her power and was ready to launch her ice power against the ones that are attacking K'…….but…. nothing came out. Kula looks back at her hands "Why………..why isn't' working?"_

_**BOOM  
**_

"_AAAARGH !" cried K' in pain._

_Kula looked at K' that was flying to the air because of the explosion that just occurred, and Kula was in shock on seeing who is attacking K' now. Ignis. "It can be……..how can Krizalid 1, the Zero clone and Ignis be alive………….? Why is this happening?"_

_Kula started to run, with the objective on helping K'. But the strangest thing his that for the most she keeps on running, she never moves from the exact place she is. "Why, why is this happening?"_

_Kula keeps on running, in hope that she could reach K' some how, but with no success. And all 7 of them keep on attacking the exhausted K' right in front of Kula._

"_Please! Stop it!" she begged, but all of them continued on attacking K'._

_K' body is practically broken. And when all 7 of then stopped attacking K', he landed heavily on the ground, his entire body covered in blood.._

"_K'!" Kula cried, she could believe this, K' is getting beat right in front of her and she can do a thing to help him._

_Ignis approached the almost dead body of K' and grabbed his neck with one hand and lifted him to the air. And pointing him to a new figure that is slowly approaching._

_Kula could not believe who it was._

_It is Ash Crisome._

_Ash slowly walks to the almost dead K', and lifts his two hands to his eye level, and green flames, starts to appear. "I told you, _monsieur_, don't make promises you can not keep." Immediately and gigantic green fire ball is formed………._

"_Ash……, please doesn't………" begged Kula trying to reach them_

_And Ash launches it to K'._

"NOOOOO!" Kula jumps out of bed, her heart beating in an enormous rate, and breathing heavily, but then she notice that she is still in the same hotel room, and behind her is the now awaked K'.

"Damn it girl! I'll end up deaf because of you!" complained K', rubbing his hear.

Kula could not control herself and wrapped her arms around K'.

K' got confused by her attitude. "K-Kula...what's wrong?"

" Nothing…..it was all just a bad dream. A very bad dream."

K' looked deeply into her eyes, and saw her eyes watering. But with a look that it is very familiar to K'. The looks in her eyes are just like when Foxy was killed by K9999. K' didn't know what Kula dreamed about, but it is probably something related to what happened to Foxy.

"Kula……."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm just a lonely fighter, just another avenge full soul, who wanted to destroy NEST, with no other porpoise in life, and no meaning to live. But from now on, it will be different, I will protect you, from anything that might hurt you……my ice princess."

Kula's tears started to come out of her eyes "K'……" Kula could not believe what she just heard, K' just proclaimed that from now on, he is Kula's protector. K' just kissed her forehead and rested her head in his chest, admiring her perfect figure.

Booth of them return back to their sleep, in each others arm, and immediately all the memories of Kula's nightmare, are gone, gone like the wind.

_A week has passed since K' and Kula's date_.

Now we find the Hero team in Kings Bar. Why you ask? Because every year the fighter of the KOF, go to Kings Bar and have a party, a party for the celebration of a new year participating in the tournament. (it is almost like a New year party) Even if there isn't going to be a KOF 2002, they didn't want to break the tradition. And for the first time the Hero team is joining the party. They couldn't in the other years because, of NEST. And also because Girls team have invited Kula and her friends to the party.

K' was sitting alone on a table drinking Pepsi, even after his date, he is still a lonely fighter. He looked at the bar and saw Kula and Whip with the other members of the Girls team, talking, but talking about what?

"Really? He did?" asked Whip, amazed.

"Yup." Giggled Kula

"I can not believe he could say such mushy stuff!" exclaimed Yuri.

"You're telling me" said Xianfeil still eating.

"He is really a very different man." Commented King.

K was still lost in his lonely ness when Maxima, Benimaru, Ryo and Robert have join him.

"Come on K', this is a party, we should be having fun." Said Maxima.

"I do as I please." Replied K'.

"Still same old K'. Well man, you could at least tell us all the details!" demanded Benimaru with a perverted tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb!" demanded Ryo.

"They know that you have dated Kula last week." Said Robert.

K pointed angry glares at Robert, thinking on killing him. "Thanks for spelling the beams, Robert!"

"So tell us K', how is she?" asked Maxima perversely.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, does she scream a lot?" asked Benimaru in the same pervert tone.

Immediately Benimaru was rewarded with a fire punch by K. "Shame on you, gay boy!"

"I'M NOT GAY!" yelled Benimaru "Why does every body thinks I'm gay?"

"Come on K', it is natural of us guys sharing talk about their adventures´ with the women's." said Robert

" HEY!" yelled K' " You guys don't start with your usual hentai ideas! All I did was taking Kula out. And even if I did, witch I didn't, and if we have, witch we haven't, It's not of your damn business any way. So get off my back!"

Maxima, Benimaru, Ryo and Robert looked at K' confused.

"Did you understand what he said?" asked Ryo

"No. was he even speaking English?" asked Robert.

"Well I'll tell ya something that has happened to me!" said Maxima with a smirk.

"What?" asked Benimaru.

"Diana was about to spy on K and Kula, but I managed to convinced her to quit, and we had some drink on a bar."

"Diana was spying on me?" asked K' like if he was angry.

"Yes, but relax, she didn't saw the good stuff. And neither did I, I swear." Assured Maxima.

"I hope so, for your sake."

"But what happened next, Maxima?" Asked Ryo.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but we didn't have sex. I just simply, kiss her. He, he, he."

Suddenly, Maxima notice a shadow from behind him. When he turn around, he saw a really, really, really piss of Diana. "You…… Kiss…….. **Me**?"

Maxima is in deep trouble now, this is very much worse then when he used her toothbrush. So he took the best manoeuvre he could do in times like this. Run.

But Diana grabs Maxima by the head while he was tried to escape. "And where do you thing you're going?"

"Have mercy, creature of another world!" I believe we don't need to say that Maxima is begging.

Diana forces Maxima to seat back in his chair "Well….what to do? What to do?...I am so **ANGRY**, that I can not think of the proper punishment for you………you see…… I need to think a long, LONG time … I don't know if it will pop on in 10 minutes our in the next week, or maybe in a year or two…… but until then…….. you have a lot to worry about……Be afraid Maxima!" then she grabs Maxima by his collar and puling him closer to her face. "Be VERY afraid."

Diana has let go of Maxima, and left Laughing in an evil chuckle, leaving Maxima tremble ling in fear.

"Well, I least I understand what Robert meant by, the craziest things happened on a date." Said K'.

_THE END_

Alandra: We did it! We finally finished or story.

Ramon: now we are off on finishing our fic Memories.

Sunny: And thanks again to every one who have send reviews and to those who have read our story..

Maliska: Just one thing, does anyone knows were we can find any K/Kula doujinshi for free? Besides the one Bleedman has done.

Air Jay: and especially if they were Hentai Doujinshi!

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!


End file.
